My Hyung Wants Me To Be a Partner
by YourNoona
Summary: Nama ku Byun Baekhyun dan aku memiliki seorang hyung nama nya Park Chanyeol. Ya kami berbeda marga karena kami saudara tiri tetapi dia sangat menyayangi ku dan aku pun menyanyanginya, aku berumur enam belas tahun dan hyung ku delapan belas tahun, dia berbeda dua tahun dari ku. Hyung ku sangat baik padaku, perhatian dan selalu ada untuk ku tetapi aku membenci sekaligus mencintainya
1. Chapter 1

Nama ku Byun Baekhyun dan aku memiliki seorang hyung nama nya Park Chanyeol. Ya kami berbeda marga karena kami saudara tiri tetapi dia sangat menyayangi ku dan aku pun menyanyanginya, aku berumur enam belas tahun dan hyung ku delapan belas tahun, dia berbeda dua tahun dari ku. Hyung ku sangat baik padaku, perhatian dan selalu ada untuk ku tetapi aku membenci sekaligus mencintainya dia setelah kejadian itu.

.

.

My hyung wants me to be a partner

.

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, etc

Genre: Yaoi, Brother complex

Rated: M

.

"Baekhyun! Ayo cepat nanti kita akan terlambat" Teriak Chanyeol dengan suara bass nya.

"Sebentar hyung aku belum meminum susu ku" Balas Baekhyun berteriak juga tetapi dia menggunakan suara cemprengnya.

"Ck, ayo cepat sedikit Baek kau ingin aku meninggalkan mu?" Ancam Chanyeol merasa jenggah dengan kelakuan adik nya.

"Ayo sayang, hyung mu sudah marah marah seperti sedang pms hihihi" Ucap Eomma sambil membantu merapihkan pakaian Baekhyun.

"Yak Eomma aku mendengarnya" Sekarang Chanyeol sudah kesal karena selain Baekhyun adik nya yang sangat lama sekarang eommanya pun mengejek nya. Apa apaan mereka. Setelah berpamitan dengan Eomma nya Baekhyun menghampiri hyung nya yang sedang menekuk muka nya.

"Aku sudah siap hyung, ayo kita berangkat" Baekhyun pun menarik paksa hyung nya menuju ke mobil dan Chanyeol hanya menggerutu tidak jelas.

Setelah berada di dalam mobil,Baekhyun mulai memecah keheningan.

"Maaf kan aku hyung menunggu lama" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit menyesal.

"Kau melakukan itu setiap pagi Byun" Ketus Chanyeol

"Ya aku tau itu, jadi maaf ne~" Chup

"hmm" Chanyeol hanya bergumam ketika Baekhyun mengecupnya. Mereka melakukan rutinitas itu setiap pagi, mulai dari Baekhyun yang selalu telat, Chanyeol yang menunggu lama dan kecupan tanda Baekhyun meminta maaf.

Chanyeol memakai kan _seat belt_ Baekhyun dan memakaikan yang dirinya sendiri lalu mengendarai mobil nya menuju sekolah.

.

.

Sesampai di sekolah Baekhyun keluar terlebih dahulu dari mobil nya dan meninggalkan hyung nya yang masih berkutat dengan handphone nya. Dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan menunggu hyung nya di depan gerbang sekolah.

"ishh, lama sekali sih. Ada apa dengan dia sampai memainkan hand phone nya sebegitu lama? ingin aku banting rasanya!" Keluh Baekhyun mengerucutkan kan bibir nya.

Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang dan Baekhyun tau siapa yang sedang memeluknya saat ini.

"Maaf menunggu baby" Ucap suara bass itu dari belakang.

"Apa-apaan kau ini hyung! Aku ini adik mu" Ucap Baekhyun ketus dan sekarang dia sudah menekuk wajah nya.

"Eits, memang nya kau berfikir aku menganggapmu sebagai kekasih?" Chanyeol menyeringai saat melihat muka adik nya semakin menekuk. Lihat lah sekarang Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan menyeringai sedangkan Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menengok kebelakang –ke arah wajah Chanyeol- dengan tatapan gabut sekaligus merajuk jika di lihat lihat mereka seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Kau menyebalkan Park Chanyeol!" Finally Baekhyun sudah berucap dingin dan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Hey aku ini hyung mu Byun Baekhyun" Teriak Chanyeol yang sekarang jadi pusat perhatian siswa siswi karena suara bass nya.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Baekhyun sudah berlari jauh.

"Dasar anak itu" Gumam Chanyeol lirih.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi dan sekarang Park Chanyeol berjalan dari gedung kelas XII ke gedung kelas X dan tak banyak pula dia mendengar jeritan para yeoja dan tatapan kagum yeoja maupun namja. Sekarang dia sudah berdiri di depan kelas X-A menunggu seseorang itu keluar dari kelas. Saat pintu terbuka menampakan lelaki tambun paruh baya Chanyeol membungkuk sebentar lalu memberi jalan kepada guru itu dan beberapa siswa yang ingin keluar kelas.

Saat ia melihat siluet orang yang dia tunggu sudah terlihat, baru saja Chanyeol ingin memanggil tetapi dia urungkan karena melihat seseorang yang tidak dia kenali. 'Siapa dia? Apa dia teman Baekhyun atau jangan jangan pacarnya Baekhyun' Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan pun mengalir begitu saja di otak Chanyeol. Saat Baekhyun mulai mendekati Chanyeol dan sudah berpisah dengan seseorang yang menemaninya tetapi Chanyeol masih belum sadar kan juga.

Menyadari hyung nya sedang melamun Baekhyun pun mendapatkan ide jail dan jangan lupakan muka devil dan smirk yang aneh di wajah manis nya.

1...2...3...

"BOO!"

"SHIT" Kaget Chanyeol saat Baekhyun mengagetkan nya.

"Hahahaha" Tawa Baekhyun memenuhi lantai 3.

"Sejak kapan kau disini 'setan' kecil?" Ketus Chanyeol bertanya dengan tatapan tajam nya.

Setelah menyeka air mata yang sempat keluar sambil memegangi perutnya karena sakit saking kerasnya Baekhyun tertawa ia pun menjawab "Sejak kapan pun aku berada di sini itu bukan urusan mu Park" Dan Baekhyun sudah buang muka.

"Hey ada apa dengan mu? Masih merajuk rupanya" Tebak Chanyeol dan itu pasti benar.

"Huh yasudah apa yang kau ingin kan Byun –setan- Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan muka yang di buat -sok- manis tersebut dan ditanggapi dengan ekspresi muka sok mual Baekhyun.

"Umm aku sangat ingin waffle dengan _ice cream_ stroberi di atasnya lalu jangan lupakan saus stroberi dan potongan buah stroberi yang banyak" Membayangkan nya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun berbinar-binar.

"Ada syaratnya" Ucap Chanyeol santai sambil memasukan tangan nya ke saku celana.

"Apa itu hyung~" Jawab Baekhyun dengan aegyo nya.

"Tidak usah sok manis begitu, cium aku dulu seperti biasa" Saat Chanyeol memberikan syaratnya kepada Baekhyun Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk dan Baekhyun langsung mengangguk patuh layak nya _puppy_.

Chup Baekhyun mencium kening Chanyeol.

Chup Baekhyun mencium pipi kanan Chanyeol.

Chup Baekhyun mencium pipi kiri Chanyeol.

Chup Baekhyun mencium puncuk hidung mancung Chanyeol.

Chup Baekhyun mencium dagu Chanyeol.

Chup dan terakhir Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol sekilas.

Dan setelah memenuhi syarat yang Chanyeol ajukan Baekhyun tersenyum manis sampai sampai matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit. Sebenarnya Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun sering melakukan itu karna tanda mereka mengekspresikan rasa sayangnya hyung ke dongsaeng nya dan begitu sebalik nya. Disini tidak ada yang merasa risih maupun rugi.

" Yasudah ayo kita berangkat, kajja!" Ucap final Chanyeol sebelum menuju kedai _ice cream_

Sesampai di kedai _ice cream_ Baekhyun memilih tempat duduk di dalam sebelah kaca besar yang menampakantaman dan kolam ikan. Sementara ada seorang pelayan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ucap pelayan tersebut dengan ramah dan senyum manis nya.

"Saya ingin waffle _strawberries ice cream doubles topping with strawberries sauce_. Hyung kau mau apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit keras saat melihat hyung nya menghampiri meja Baekhyun.

" _Banana ice cream with double topping"_ Jawab Chanyeol santai saat di berada di depan Baekhyun, mana mungkin Chanyeol akan menjawab teriakan Baekhyun. Memalukan.

"Apa ada lagi?" Tanya pelayan itu setelah selesai mencatat pesanan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Mungkin tidak ada" Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah aku permisi" Ucap pelayan tersebut langsung melenggang.

Saat pelayan itu pergi suasana di sana menjadi hening entah lah karna sekarang Chanyeol berkecamuk dengan pikiran nya dan Baekhyun sedang menunggu _ice cream_ nya dengan wajah yang berbinar.

"Hyung" Panggil Baekhyun. Tetapi Chanyeol hanya menjawab nya dengan gumaman.

"Aku sayang hyung!" Ungkap Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol menarik satu alis nya.

"Sudah tidak merajuk lagi eoh?" Chanyeol menyindir Baekhyun dengan wajah malasnya.

"Hehehe sudah tidak hyung ku yang tampan." Kata Baekhyun jujur dan tanggapan Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Sesaat kemudian pesanan mereka pun datang Baekhyun langsung menyantap nya dengan lahap sampai tidak memperdulikandaerah mulut nya yang belepotan dengan _ice cream._ Chanyeol langsung mengambil sapu tangan nya dari dalam saku nya dan membersihkan noda _ice cream_ di daerah mulut Baekhyun.

"Kau ini umur berapa tahun sih? Kau seperti bocah sekali" Gerutu Chanyeol karena Baekhyun tidak bisa memakan _ice crem_ dengan rapih.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan masih berkutat dengan kekasih nya - _ice cream_ \- Chanyeol yang merasa di abaikan pun jadi sedikit kesal

"Yak Byun Baekhyun! kau mendengarkan ku tidak?" Bentak Chanyeol geram saat melihat Baekhyun menatap diri nya dengan pandangan yang polos dan menggeleng.

"Lupakan saja" Ucapan final Chanyeol dan langsung menyantap _ice cream_ yang sedikit meleleh.

.

.

Saat mereka sudah ingin menuju ke rumah, Chanyeol ingin sekali bertanya siapa sebenarnya lelaki yang bersama Baekhyun saat di sekolah. Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa keingintahuan nya.

"Baekhyun"

"Ada apa hyung?" Jawab Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari handphone nya.

"Siapa tadi orang yang bersama mu saat di sekolah?" Ucap Chanyeol terkesan memaksa.

Baekhyun sedikit aneh dengan hyung nya itu tapi dia tidak ingin memperdulikan itu "Dia Sehun teman baik ku, apa aku belum menceritakan nya kepada mu?"

Saat mendengar itu Chanyeol merasa lega entah karena apa dan secara tiba tiba Chanyeol menepikan mobil nya

"Kenapa hyung? Apa kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

Chup, Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun hanya menempel tetaoi cukup lama. Baekhyun berkesiap saat hyung nya secara tiba tiba mencium nya. Saat ciuman itu terlepas baru saja Baekhyun membuka mulutnya

"Lupakan saja apa yang aku lakukan tadi" Ucap Chanyeol tenang padahal tidak dengan otaknya saat ini.

Baekhyun langsung mengatupkan bibirnya dan berkecamuk dengan pemikiran nya. Dan suasana perjalan pulang pun sangat canggung.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Hallo masih inget aku tidak? Oiya aku mau bilang klo misalnya ff ini review nya memuaskan atau banyak yang review dan minat, aku bakal fast update ya. Silahkan review, fav dan follow. Terimakasih^^


	2. Chapter 2

My hyung wants me to be a partner

.

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, etc

Genre: Yaoi, Brother complex (Incest)

Pairing: [Chanbaek]

Rated: M

.

.

Setelah kejadian Chanyeol yang mencium Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa fokus dengan jalanan sekarang. Dia malah sedang berperang dengan batin dan pikiran nya.

' _Ada apa denganmu Park Chanyeol?' Pikir Chanyeol._

' _Kau sudah gila! Asal kau tau saja Park Chanyeol' Batin menjawab apa adanya._

' _Aku tidak segila itu! Aku hanya mencium nya!'_

' _Ya memang benar kau hanya mencium nya, tetapi yang kau cium adalah adik mu sendiri!'_

' _Aku tidak salah akan hal itu'_

' _Kau cabul Park Chanyeol! Kau sudah seperti binatang'_

' _Aku tidak-'_

"HYUNG! AWAS"

CKITTTTT

Hampir saja Chanyeol menabrakan mobil ke pembatas jalan jika Baekhyun tidak berteriak. Pada akhirnya Chanyeol menepikan mobil untuk menenangkan diri, jujur saja Chanyeol sedikit _shock_ dan sekarang Baekhyun sudah pucat pasi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu hyung!?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada 2 oktaf nya karna dia terlalu _shock._

"..."

"Hyung jawab aku!"

"..."

"PARK CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun sudah berteriak sekarang, sungguh Baekhhyun tidak bisa habis pikir dengan hyung nya ini, dia ingin bunuh diri apa? Mungkin akan membunuh Baekhyun juga.

"DIAM KAU BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Teriak Chanyeol tidak kalah kencang.

Baekhyun kaget bukan main saat hyung nya berteriak kepadanya karna sungguh Chanyeol belum pernah berteriak kepada Baekhyun, seberapa Chanyeol kesal dia selalu mengalah. Sekarang Baekhyun takut sungguh dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika melihat wajah hyung nya yang sudah mengeras. Sadar maupun tidak Baekhyun menitik kan air mata.

Setelah Chanyeol merasa lebih tenang dia pun melesatkan mobilnya pulang ke rumah. Tanpa menyadari keadaan adiknya sekarang.

.

.

Sesampai di rumah Chanyeol langsung pergi ke dalam kamar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, saat melihat Baekhyun menyusul masuk kedalam rumah Nyonya Park menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Apa kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Nyonya Park khawatir.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, sungguh hari ini membuat dirinya sangat pening. Kejadian itu berjalan begitu saja tanpa ada yang bisa mencegahnya bukan?

"Sebaiknya kalian berbaikan Baekhyun. Oh iya Eomma ingin pergi ke rumah halmonie karna ada sesuatu yang mengharuskan Eomma ikut dan haraboji sedang sakit jadi Eomma juga akan menjaganya untuk beberapa waktu, tidak apakan kau berdua dengan hyung mu?" Tanya Nyonya Park penuh harap.

DEG

Secara tidak langsung mau tidak mau dia harus tinggal berdua dengan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya dia tidak keberatan harus tinggal berdua dengan hyung nya, toh memang Eomma nya sering ke sana secara dadakan dan Appanya dinas berbulan bulan ke luar kota. Tetapi tidak dengan saat ini karena mereka tidak bertengkar seperti biasa, sungguh Baekhyun pasti sangat canggung.

"Apakah Appa akan pulang minggu ini?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh harap.

Tetapi harapan itu runtuh saat mendengar Eommanya tertawa kecil "Baekhyun, Appa baru saja seminggu lalu pergi, dia akan pulang tiga bulan lagi sayang." Jawab Nyonya Park sembari tersenyum.

"Baiklah, apa Eomma akan lama?" Tanya Baekhyun lemas.

"Cukup lama, sekitar tiga minggu." Jawab Nyonya Park ala kadarnya.

Saat mendengar itu seperti sambaran tersendiri bagi Baekhyun dan pening yang semakin berdenyut nyeri memperburuk keadaan.

"Ya sudah aku butuh istirahat Eomma, bangunkan aku jika makan malam" Saat berbicara seperti itu tanpa menunggu Eommanya menjawab. Dia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar nya dan kesadaran nya mulai menghilang saat dia terjatuh ke atas kasur.

.

.

Took

Took

Took

"Baekhyun, bangun sayang ayo makan malam" Ucap Nyonya Park dari balik pintu.

Saat mendengar eomma nya mengetuk pintu Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan melirik jam. "Iya Eomma, aku akan mandi dulu" Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada khas orang bangun tidur. Dan Nyonya Park sudah pergi menuju meja makan di lantai satu.

Baekhyun sudah terduduk di pinggiran kasur dengan setengah kesadaran nya, setelah merasa kesadaran nya sudah pulih. Baekhyun pergi menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya.

.

Baekhyun dan Eomma nya sudah berada di ruang makan tengah menyantap makanan nya, Baekhyun sedari tadi heran kemana hyung nya? Apa sebegitu marah nya dia? Atau dia sudah makan malam duluan? Karna penasaran akhirnya Baekhyun bertanya.

"Eomma, Apa Chanyeol hyung sudah makan malam terlebih dahulu?"

"Tidak Baek, dia bilang nanti saja. Oiya Eomma tidak punya banyak waktu, Eomma berangkat dulu. Hati-hati ya! jaga diri ya Baek! Cepatlah berbaikan dengan hyung mu ya" Pamit Nyonya Park setelah mencium anaknya.

"Hati-hati dijalan Eomma!" Nyonya Park tersenyum dan menghilang begitu saja di balik pintu.

Setelah Nyonya Park pergi Baekhyun membereskan piring kotor bekas makan nya juga Eomma nya dan Baekhyun pergi ke dapur untuk memcuci piring kotor. Saat Baekhyun merasa telah selesai dengan acara membersihkan piring-piring dia teringat bahwa hyung nya belum makan sampai sekarang, Baekhyun harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk hyung nya dan membawa ke kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menuju kamar Chanyeol dengan nampan yang dia pegang untuk makan malam hyung nya.

"Hyung, saatnya makan malam" Ucap Baekhyun dari depan kamar Chanyeol yang bercat coklat tua.

"..."

"Hyung, ayo makan nanti kau sakit hyung" Tidak ada jawaban tetapi Baekhyun tidak menyerah begitu saja, dia mencoba membuka pintu dengan susah payah beruntung jika pintu itu tidak di kunci.

Baekhyun menyimpan nampan itu di atas meja belajar Chanyeol, Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring tetapi memunggungi Baekhyun di balik selimutnya. Baekhyun menempatkan diri di pinggiran kasur Chanyeol.

"Hyung, apa kau masih marah?" Ucap Baekhyun lirih sungguh dia takut hyung nya menjauh darinya.

"..."

"Hyung, tolong jawab aku" Suara Baekhyun sudah bergetar menahan tangisan nya.

"..."

"Kau tidak menginginkan aku disini? aku akan keluar hyung, jika terjadi sesuatu panggil saja aku dan hyung jangan lupa makan yang sudah aku sediakan di meja belajarmu" Saat mengucapkan itu Baekhyun benar benar menghilang di balik pintu kamar Chanyeol.

"Maaf kan aku Baekhyun" Lirih Chanyeol tanpa sadar ada setetes _liquid_ yang mengalir dari matanya.

.

.

Sudah empat hari semenjak kejadian 'itu' dan sudah empat hari pula Chanyeol hyung nya menjauhi Baekhyun. Segala sesuatunya sudah berubah sekarang, mulai dari Baekhyun berangkat menggunakan bus, pulang bersama sahabatnya Sehun dan terkadang Baekhyun juga pulang malam. Wow Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang sedang perang dingin.

Dan disinilah sekarang Baekhyun dan juga Sehun sahabat yang selalu ada di suka mau pun duka, terdengar _cheesy_ memang tapi ya itu benar adanya, di sebuah taman belakang sekolah yang sedikit tidak terurus dan sepi dari siswi maupun siswa. Sudah empat hari yang lalu mereka menggunakan jam istirahat disini, sebenarnya Sehun bosan dan ingin pergi saja ke kantin tapi Baekhyun ber alasan _"Aku bosan di kantin"_ jika Sehun menjawab Baekhyun pasti akan menjawab _"Apa kau tega melihat sahabatmu sendirian?"_ dengan jurus aegyo nya juga, sungguh Sehun lelah.

Dan lihatlah sekarang mereka, sedang duduk ditaman belakang dan tidak berbicara apapun. Bagaimana Sehun tidak bosan? Ya walaupun Sehun tidak suka bicara tetapi jika terus begini Sehun merasa jadi manusia dungu.

"Baekhyun ada apa dengan mu sebenarnya?" Ucap Sehun angkat bicara sungguh dia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan manusia hiperaktiv yang tiba tiba menjelma menjadi manusia patung kerjaan nya suka melamun.

"..."

"Baekhyun?"

"..."

"Byun Baekhyun? Apa kau kerasukan?" Sungguh ada apa dengan anak ini apa dia kerasuka? Batin Sehun bergidik ngeri.

"Oh Sehun" Tiba tiba saja Baekhyun memanggil Sehun dan yang di panggil menatap ngeri.

"Bolehkah aku menceritakan sesuatu?" Ucap Baekhyun lirih, jujur saja jika di tidak dalam mood yang kacau ini dia akan mencolok mata Sehun karna memandang nya seperti _apa-kau-kerasukan._

"Apa yang kau ingin ceritakan Byun?" Tanya Sehun serius karna sekarang Baekhyun sudah menundukan kepalanya dalam dan Sehun tau Baekhyun sedang menahan tangisan nya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab justru dia malah menunduk lebih dalam, Sehun sebagai sahabat dan dia memiliki naluri pria sejati langsung saja Sehun menarik Baekhyun kedalam dekapan nya. Sungguh Sehun tidak sanggup melihat Baekhyun yang rapuh seperti ini hati nya mencelos begitu saja.

"Baek tenang lah ada aku disini" Ucap Sehun menenangkan tetapi tidak dengan Baekhyun bukan nya mereda tangisan nya tetapi malah semakin kencang dan memilukan. Sungguh Sehun kasian dan takut jika ada seseorang yang melihat dan berpikir yang tidak tidak.

"Baekhyun kau bisa cerita ada apa sebenarnya?" Ucap Sehun sabar tidak ingin membuat namja yang di peluknya ini menangis meraung raung. Berlebihan memang.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng sungguh dia bimbang apa dia harus memberi tahu masalahnya dengan Chanyeol hyung kepada Sehun?

"Baek" Sungguh suara Sehun sekarang menjadi dalam dan berperasaan.

"Baek, tatap lawan bicaramu" Ucap Sehun sekali lagi tetapi Baekhyun masih dalam pendirian nya membenamkan wajah nya di dada bidang Sehun. Secara tiba-tiba Sehun menarik dagu Baekhyun untuk menatap nya.

"Ada apa dengan mu? Tolong jangan buat aku khawatir" Ucap Sehun sambil menatap intens wajah Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba saja jarak diantara mereka sudah menghilang, sekarang bibir Sehun telah mendarat di bibir Baekhyun. Sehun sudah menutup matanya mengecupi bibir namja imut itu tetapi kecupan itu mulai berubah menjadi lumatan, dan saat itu Baekhyun sedikit demi sedikit menutup matanya dan mengikuti permainan Sehun. Tanpa menyadari jika seseorang melihat mereka sedari tadi.

"Brengsek" Desis seseorang dari balik pohon. Tidak mau membuat hatinya sakit dia langsung pergi dari tempat itu tetapi dia pun tidak tau mengapa hatinya berdenyut sakit saat melihat adiknya berciuman dengan seseorang yang di bilang _'Sahabat'_.

.

.

Sekarang Baekhyun berjalan gontai menuju halte bus sendirian tanpa Sehun yang menawarinya pulang bersama tetapi Baekhyun tolak dengan keras, sejak insiden di taman belakang sekolah dia merasa butuh waktu untuk sendiri tanpa hyung nya dan Sehun. Sesampai di halte bus dia melihat adik dan kakak yang tampak akur, sungguh Baekhyun merasa iri dengan mereka.

Baekhyun sekarang mengkhawatirkan hyung nya, banyak sekali pertanyaan tentang hyung nya saat ini tanpa menyadari bus sudah datang. Saat ada seseorang yang tidak sengaja menyenggolnya Baekhyun pun sadar dan langsung masuk ke dalam bus 'untung saja aku tidak tertinggal bus' batin Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah berada di rumah saat dia ingin menuju kamar nya tanpa sengaja dia mendengar suara desahan wanita dari kamar,hyung nya.

Ahh.. Chann..ughh" Apa.. apa yang di lakukan hyung nya saat ini, tidak tidak mungkin hyung nya. Tidak mungkin berbuat seperti ini.

"Chan..Ahhhhhh. Ugh yeolhhshh" Sungguh Baekhyun tidak kuat langsung saja dia dobrak pintu kamar Chanyeol dan melihat hal yang tidak senonoh nya untuk di lihat. Dia melihat hyung nya sedang beciuman di atas tempat tidur yang sedang asik memainkan payudara yeoja itu dan melakukan _finger sevice._

Baekhyun langsung jatuh terduduk dengan pandangan nya yang menatap kosong. "Apa kau hyung ku?" Tanya Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan kosongnya yang dibalas menatap Baekhyun tajam.

Saat melihat itu yeoja itu merasakan hawa yang tidak mengenak kan dia langsung membenahi baju dan langsung keluar dari rumah itu.

"Apa kau benar hyung ku?" Ulang Baekhyu takut-takut jika yang di depan nya ini orang asing.

Saat mendengar itu Chanyeol berdecak meremehkan Baekhyun "Kau pikir aku siapa? Aku masih tetapi Park Chanyeol! _Little Bitch_ " Tajam sungguh ucapan Chanyeol sangat tajam sampai-sampai menusuk ke ulu hati nya.

Baekhyun tau jika Chanyeol itu emosional dan _Tempramental_ dia tahu betul itu, dia masih ingat betul bagaimana perilaku binal Chanyeol saat tau dia akan menjadi adik nya tetapi akan kah itu terjadi? Apa mungkin akan lebih parah.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu hyung?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menggigit bibir nya keras sembari bangkit dari duduk nya.

"Kau berubah hyung, KAU BUKAN HYUNG KU! KAU INI SIAPA HAH? TOLONG KELUAR DARI RAGA HYUNG KU! KAPARAT KELUAR KAU! _SHIT_ _YOU ARE A JERK!_ " Baekhyun sudah nagis sesegukan sembari memukul dada Chanyeol.

Secara tiba-tiba kedua sudut pipi Baekhyun Chanyeol cengkram dan Chanyeol tarik ke atas untuk menatap Chanyeol, wajah Baekhyun sudah penuh dengan linangan air mata. Sungguh menyedihkan.

"Kau bilang aku berubah Byun Baekhyun? Kau menganggap ku berubah? Akan aku tunjukan bagai mana jika aku berubah Byun!" Desis Chanyeol dalam tepat di depan muka Baekhyun.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Aku mau bilang kalo ff ini Chanbaek ya Hunbaek itu hanya membantu alur cerita nya tapi bakal ada Hunbaek moment karna nanti akan ada konflik lagi hehe. Apa ada yang bingung kenapa Baekhyun berbeda marga sendiri? Jadi Ibu nya Baekhyun nikah sama Ayah nya Chanyeol dan Ibunya ganti marga Park karna harus ngikutin marga suami sedangkan Baekhyun lebih nyaman dengan Marga Byun dari pada Park tapi jika ada acara satu keluarga mereka menggunakan Park mau tidak mau, cukup jelas ga?

Oiya makasih buat yang review fav dan follow, See you next Chapter bae.

Mind to review fav and follow for fast update and make me cheer up^^?

Thanks to: [ Damchu93 ] [ Dindacrln08 ] [ 6104 ] [ KimchanChan0603 ] [ BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim ] [ winter park chanchan ] [1004baekie ] [ choHunHan ] [ egatoti ] [ Krasivyybaek ] [ Little iLaa ] [ aquariusbaby06 ] [ neli amelia ] [ Ica638 ] [ V3 ]


	3. Chapter 3

My hyung wants me to be a partner

.

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, etc

Genre: Yaoi, Brother complex (Incest)

Pairing: [Chanbaek]

Rated: M

.

.

Cengkraman pada pipi Baekhyun semakain kencang, Chanyeol sudah ditutupi oleh emosi dan Baekhyun tau itu. _Chanyeol sedang mencari pelampiasan sekarang_.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _APA? KAU INGIN MENIKAH LAGI?!" Teriak Chanyeol saat ini sedang berada di depan Tuan Park._

" _SOPAN SEDIKIT KAU PARK CHANYEOL AKU INI APPA MU!" Teriak Tuan Park tidak kalah kencang._

" _Kau selalu saja buat onar, semau nya, melakukan sex dimana pun. Kau itu sangat berandalan Chanyeol! Dan aku sudah putuskan untuk mencari Istri yang akan mengurusmu kelak" Lanjut Tuan Park_

 _Hening_

 _Chanyeol berdecak saat mendengar itu dengan berani dia melihat Ayah nya memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan marah dan juga kecewa._

" _Aku akan terima jika kau menikah lagi, dan aku ingin kau berjanji" Ucap Chanyeol lebih tenang dan sekarang Chanyeol menatap Ayah nya dengan pandangan penuh kesedihan._

" _Apapun itu jika Appa sanggup Appa akan lakukan" Ucap tenang Tuan Park._

" _Jangan pernah lupakan Eomma sampai kapanpun"_

" _Aku akan usahakan"_

 _._

 _Saat Baekhyun dan Eomma nya sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Park, Baekhyun tau jika dia dan eomma nya masih belum di terima oleh Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol selalu pulang pagi dan mabuk, bersikap kasar kepada Baekhyun dan Eomma nya, mengurungkan diri di kamar jika dia tidak pergi dan selalu membawa yeoja dan having sex dikamar jika Eomma dan Appa nya tidak dirumah._

 _Tetapi sedikit demi sedikit Chanyeol sudah menerima dia dan juga Eomma nya sebagian dari keluarga Park._

.

.

Chanyeol mencengkram pipi Baekhyun kuat dan mencium bibir nya dengan brutal dan panas. Baekhyun tidak tinggal diam dia sudah mencoba memukuli Chanyeol alhasil tidak berhasil karena tenaga Chanyeol lebih kuat dari nya.

"Hyungmhh lepashhkan" Teriak Baekhyun sembari menarik rambut Chanyeol ke belakang dengan kencang. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak peduli akan itu dia sekarang sudah seperti kesetanan.

Baekhyun sudah tidak kuat dia ingin sekali kabur dari sini tetapi bagaimana, tiba tiba Baekhyun tau bagaimana caranya kabur dari Chanyeol saat ini. 'Maafkan aku hyung' gumam Baekhyun dalam hati.

BHUG

Baekhyun menendang perut Chanyeol dengan lutut nya seketika ciuman itu terlepas dan Chanyeol tersungkur kelantai. Ini adalah waktu nya bagi Baekhyun untuk kabur, saat Baekhyun sudah ingin lari untuk kabur tetapi tangan nya di cengkram oleh seseorang yang tak lain Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasakan jika sekarang Chanyeol sudah berdiri di belakang nya dan menyeringai. Tiba tiba saja Chanyeol menarik kuat Baekhyun untuk berhadapan dengan nya, dia melingkarkan tangan nya di pinggang Baekhyun dan satu tangan nya lagi memegang tengkuk Baekhyun.

"Kau mau kemana manis?" Ucap Chanyeol lirih, husky dan juga sexy.

"Tidak kah kau bersalah kepada ku karena telah menyakiti ku, hmm" Lanjut Chanyeol tetap lirih.

"Lepaskan aku..hiks" Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak segampang itu melepaskan mu, karena kau telah melepaskan yeoja jalang ku. Baekhyunie" Ucap Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun dan sesekali dia menjilat cuping Baekhyun.

"Hiks maafkan aku" Ucap Baekhyun sembari sesegukan.

"Uljima baby, aku akan memaafkan mu jika" Chanyeol menggantungkan ucapan nya.

"Kau menggantikan yeoja jalang itu untuk memuaskan ku" Ucap Chanyeol seduktiv mungkin dan dia menjilati seluruh wajah Baekhyun yang terasa manis walaupun sedang menangis.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi patner sex ku, sayang" Lanjut Chanyeol tak hentinya menjilat seluruh wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kaget bukan main saat mendengar itu dan jangan lupakan tindakan menjijikan Chanyeol saat ini, tangisan nya semakin kencang dia sudah berontak tetapi Chanyeol selalu lebih kuat. Tiba tiba saja Baekhyun menggigit bahu Chanyeol dengan keras sampai sampai dia bisa melihat jika kemeja sekolah Chanyeol menjadi merah pekat.

"ARGH, SHIT! KURANG HAJAR KAU BAEKHYUN" Teriak Chanyeol marah, langsung saja Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun ke kasur _King size_ dan menindihnya.

Baekhyun memberontak dengan brutal di bawah Chanyeol, Chanyeol langsung mencengkram kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menekan kejantanan Baekhyun menggunakan lutut nya dengan kencang.

Usaha Chanyeol tidak sia sia Baekhyun sudah tidak memberontak tetapi Baekhyun semakin kencang menangis, bagaimana tidak kau sudah ingin di perkosa oleh seseorang yang lebih parah nya seseorang itu adalah saudara mu dan rasa sakit yang kau rasakan di kejantanan mu.

Chanyeol mengikat kedua tangan Baekhyun ke _head bedboard_ menggunakan dasi dan juga ikat pinggang dengan kencang.

"Aku akan melakukan hal seperti ini dengan halus jika kau bertindak baik kepada ku" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku tau ini adalah sex pertama mu jadi jangan terlalu banyak bergerak tetapi jangan khawatir aku akan membuatmu nikmat dan selalu mendesah, Byun Bitch" Ucap Chanyeol tajam dan juga dingin.

"KAPARAT KAU PARK CHANYEOL, JERK, YOU LOOK LIKE ANIM- AKHH" Makian Baekhyun terhenti dan di ganti dengan jeritan yang menyakitkan karena sekarang kejantanan nya sudah di remas kencang oleh Chanyeol yang sedang menyeringai.

"Kenapa berhenti Byun?" Ucap Chanyeol tak luput dengan seringainya.

"Akkhh lepaskan hiks" Ucap Baekhyun pilu menahan rasa sakit yang teramat pada kejantanan nya. Baekhyun menendang nendangkan kaki nya sembarang dan itu mengenai kejantanan Chanyeol.

"Aghh, sudah cukup main main nya! aku sudah tidak sanggup" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nafas yang memendek khas seperti seseorang yang sedang bernafsu.

BREK

BREK

Chanyeol langsung merobek kemeja Baekhyun tepat pada dadanya dan tanpa sengaja melukai dada Baekhyun.

"Akhh s-sakit hyung" Baekhyun pun terisak sungguh ini perih.

Chanyeol langsung melumat dan menghisap bibir Baekhyun dengan kuat, kecipakan khas sepasang manusia sedang berciuman pun memenuhi kamar Chanyeol.

"Aku langsung main saja ke inti" Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara yang purau.

Chanyeol baru saja ingin membuka zipper celana Baekhyun tetapi Baekhyun merapatkan pahanya menjadikan Chanyeol kesulitan untuk membuka celana Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung saja menarik kedua paha Baekhyun dengan kuat dan melepaskan celana Baekhyun dengan cepat. Sekarang Baehyun sudah telanjang dan hanya ada sebuah kemeja yang menggantung di kedua tangan nya.

Chanyeol tertegun saat melihat tubuh mulus, putih dan halus milik baekhyun walaupun ada luka di dada Baekhyun karena ulah dirinya tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi Chanyeol. Dan wangi dari tubuh Baekhyun menguar begitu saja yang membuat libido Chanyeol naik dengan cepat, kejantanan nya semakin keras yang mendesak untuk keluar dan dipuaskan.

Chanyeol melepaskan zipper celana nya dengan tergesa gesa dan melepaskan celana nya lalu melemparnya asal. Sekarang kejantanan nya sudah berdiri dan keras seperti kayu.

Saat Chanyeol ingin memasukkan jarinya ke hole nya Baekhyun tiba tiba saja

"TIDAK! KUMOHON JANGAN LAKUKAN INI HYUNG. INI TIDAK BENAR, YANG KAU LAKUKAN INI TIDAK BENAR HYUNG HIKS AKU INI ADIK MU HYUNG KU MOHON SADAR LAH!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil terisak sungguh sangat memilukan.

"Dan kau juga salah telah datang ke dalam kamarku dan merusak kebahagiaan ku!" Bentak Chanyeol.

"Ku mohon maaf kan aku, tolong jangan lakukan it- ARGKKHHH" Teriak Baekhyun kesekian kali nya. Baekhyun sudah merasa seperti mati rasa saat ada sesuatu yang keras dan juga besar memasuki hole nya dan dia juga merasa ada sesuatu yang basah juga lengket mengalir dari hole nya, sungguh perih yang di dada nya tidak ada apa apanya dengan ia rasakan sakit dan perih yang teramat sangat di holenya.

"Argh.. shh ahh" Desis Chanyeol, sekarang Chanyeol sudah memasukan kejantanan nya ke dalam hole super sempit juga ketat Baekhyun dalam sekali hentakan. Memang sedikit susah saat memasukan tetapi kenikmatan nya sungguh luar biasa sampai Chanyeol merasa berada di langit ke tujuh.

Chanyeol tidak langsung menggoyangkan pinggul nya dia harus beradaptasi dengan situasi ini, dimana kejantanan nya di remas kuat oleh hole Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari hole Baekhyun, saat dia lihat ada darah segar mengalir dari hole Baekhyun.

"Arghh su-ngguh ini sakit argh sekali hiks" Ucap Baekhyun tergagap karena menahan rasa sakit dan nyeri teramat sangat.

"Ini balasan akan ulah mu Byun ahhh" Desis Chanyeol menahan erangan karena terlalu nikmat dengan hole Baekhyun.

"Tolongkhh lepaskanakhh hyungkh s-sakithh" Desis Baekhyun sembari menahan sakit, suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar dan sangat putus asa.

Chanyeol menggubris itu dan mulai menggerakan pinggul nya dengan ritme yang pelan.

"Ahh, shhh s-sempith sekalihh" Erangan Chanyeol memenuhi ruangan. Sungguh Chanyeol saat ini sudah seperti binatang haus akan sex.

Gerakan pada pinggul Chanyeol semakin cepat tetapi dia tidak mendengar desahan sedikit pun dari Baekhyun, dia malah mendengar suara pilu dan isakan.

"MENDESAHSHHH LAH KAU UGHH AHHH BYUN BAEKHYUNSHH" Racau Chanyeol ke enakan.

Tetapi Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan itu, dia tau jika dia mendesah Chanyeol akan semakin puas dan senang. Dia menggigit bibir nya kuat agar tidak ada suara yang di keluarkan.

"MENDESAHLAH BYUN!" Teriak Chanyeol memaksa.

Chanyeol yang geram melihat Baekhyun yang hanya menggigiti bibirnya, menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan brutal, dan juga kuat sampai sampai tempat tidurnya berdecit dan bertubrukan dengan dinding.

DUK

"Arghh sempit sekalihh"

DUK

"Mendesah lahssh babyhhh"

DUK

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat sampai sampai darah mengalir deras dari bibir nya, Baekhyun sudah lemas sekarang tetapi Chanyeol tidak berhenti.

DUK

Baekhyun sudah mati rasa, tidak bisa menggerak kan bagian tubuhnya dengan benar.

DUK

Baekhyun rasanya ingin mati saja saat tau orang yang sedang menyetubuhinya sekarang adalah hyung yang selama ini sangat kau sayangin dan tidak mau kehilangan barang satu detik pun.

DUK

Ruangan ini kamar ini menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana binal nya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merasa gagal telah membuat hyung nya seperti ini.

DUK

Erangan dan juga desahan Chanyeol telah memenuhi kamar ini.

DUK

Baekhyun sudah tidak sanggup lagi, dia merasa kejantanan Chanyeol yang di dalam hole nya semakin keras dan juga berkedut.

DUK

Baekhyun sangat kecewa, ingin sekali dia marah, tidak peduli dan membenci Chanyeol tetapi apakah itu bisa?

DUK

Baekhyun merasa dunia berputar, semua menjadi gelap dan yang dia dengar terakhir kali saat kesadaran nya menghilang adalah desahan Chanyeol sembari mengatakan _Mianhae._

 _._

Chanyeol tau jika sekarang Baekhyun _adiknya_ sudah pingsan padahal dia belum klimaks, jadi dia terus saja menggerakan pinggulnya sebrutal yang dia bisa sampai dia merasa kejantanan nya berdenyut. Saat klimaks nya sudah sampai dia memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun dengan intens.

" _Mianhae Baekhyunie Mianhae_ " Ucap Chanyeol lirih tanpa sadar ada setetes _liquid_ yang mengalir menuju pipi dan terjatuh tepat pada kelopak mata Baekyhun.

.

.

Setelah melakukan aktivitas panas nya Chanyeol memilih untuk membersihkan diri saat dia telah selesai lengkap sudah menggunakan pakaian santai ala rumahan dan keluar kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya,dia melirik sebentar ke arah kasur nya. Baekhyun masih belum terbangun dan Baekhyun juga terlihat sedikit aneh apa pendingin nya tidak terasa? Mengapa Baekhyun berkeringan banyak sekali? gumam Chanyeol, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan menyimpan punggung tanganya di kening Baekhyun.

"Melakukan seperti ini saja kau demam cih, menyusahkan sekali" Ucap Chanyeol malas.

Chanyeol mengambil sebaskom air dingin dan handuk kecil untuk mengkompres Baekhyun, Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun tetap telanjang dan terikat entahlah tidak tau apa tujuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengambil dua selimut tebal dengan perlahan dia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuh Baekhyun sampai dagu, setelah selesai Chanyeol melesat dari kamar menuju ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Setelah selesai makan dan menyiapkan bubur untuk Baekhyun tiba tiba saja ponsel Chanyeol berdering.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Chanyeol datar.

"Hey dude, ayo pergi ke klub sekarang. Aku dan Jongin menunggu mu"

"Untuk apa? Aku malas"

"Hanya bersenang senang saja, disini banyak sekali yeoja mau pun namja yang sexy sexy" Ucap sang penelfon yaitu Kris.

"Itu sudah biasa, aku tidak tertarik" Ucap Chanyeol jengah.

"Tetapi Hyuna dan Dara noona sedang menunggu mu hyung!" Jelas itu bukan Kris tetapi itu adalah Jongin.

"Ya sudah aku akan kesana" Ucap Chanyeol final dan memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak.

Chanyeol melesat pergi begitu saja, melupakan Baekhyun untuk mengantarkan makanan nya dan melepaskan ikatan tangan Baekhyun.

.

 _Chanyeol memiliki sahabat yaitu Kris dan Jongin sejak jhs, mereka memiliki nasib yang sama yaitu broken home. Mereka selalu mabuk, balapan liar, having sex jika mereka ingin, bagi mereka itulah kebahagiaan yang sesungguh ada yang melarang dan hidup di penuhi dengan ego masing masing. Mereka melakukan seperti itu sejak jhs bayangkan pada usia sebaya nya sedang asik dengan cinta monyet, masa masa pubertas yang konyol dan menggelikan, di sibukan dengan bermain bersama teman tapi mereka sudah melakukan hal hal yang tak sepantasnya di lakukan pada seusia mereka._

 _Tetapi saat Chanyeol mulai menerima keberadaan Baekhyun dan keluarga baru nya sedikit demi sedikit berubah, lebih memilih mengahabiskan waktu nya bersama Baekhyun dan keluarga dari pada pergi ke klub, jarang bermabuk mabukan dan tidak melakukan having sex lagi. Akan tetapi sikap Chanyeol akan berubah jika dia tertekan dan banyak pikiran._

.

.

Chanyeol sudah berada di depan klub, setelah melakukan aksi mengendarai mobil seperti orang kesetanan. Saat Chanyeol masuk, banyak pandangan memuja mau itu yeoja ataupun namja. Chanyeol mencari di mana Kris dan Jongin berada, saat dia melihat ke sana ke mari tanpa sengaja dia melihat Kris sedang bencumbu dengan seorang yeoja jalang. Langsung saja Chanyeol mengahampiri meja itu dan duduk dengan tenang.

Kris merasa jika seseorang sedang duduk dengan tenang di mejanya dan Kris yakini pasti itu Chanyeol, dia melepaskan tautan dengan yeoja yang di depan.

"Pergilah, teman ku sudah datang. Dan terima kasih" Ucap Kris lembut kepada yeoja itu sembari tersenyum kecil.

Saat yeoja itu sudah pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan mereka, mereka masih tetap diam dengan tenang. Kris bisa melihat dari tatapan tenang Chanyeol terselip pandangan merasa bersalah, putus asa dan juga sayang. Kris yang melihat itu menatap Chanyeol iba tetapi dia akan bersikap seolah _tidak tau apa apa._ Tetapi tetap saja Kris akan menanyakan ini pada Chanyeol jika waktunya sudah tepat.

"Hey Yeol, kau ingin menghabiskan malam mu dengan siapa kali ini?" Ucap Kris santai.

"Aku tidak tau, lihat saja nanti. Jongin mana?" Ucap Chanyeol tenang tanpa mengalihkan matanya pada keadaan di klub.

"Seperti biasa, dia sedang mendesah hebat" Ucap Kris seadanya.

Tiba tiba saja ada dua yeoja yang mengampiri mereka lebih tepatnya menghampiri Chanyeol. Mereka langsung duduk diselah kanan dan kiri Chanyeol, mereka mengelus mencium bagian tubuh Chanyeol. Tangan salah satu yeoja itu meremas kejantanan Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol masih duduk dengan tenang, Kris yang melihat itu bersikap tak jauh beda dengan Chanyeol diam dengan tenang.

"Kris aku tinggal tidak masalahkan?" Tanya Chanyeol datar.

"No problem, have fun dude" Ucap Kris dengan seringai.

Chanyeol langsung saja menarik dua yeoja yang bernama Hyuna dan juga Dara itu masuk kedalam sebuah kamar yang sudah di sediakan. Dan disitulah mereka bertiga mengeluarkan desahan sesuka hati.

.

.

Setelah selesai melakukan kegiatan mereka, Chanyeol memilih untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Chanyeol melihat jam tangan rolex nya sudah menunjukan pukul setengah satu malam, Chanyeol sudah berada di tempat parkiran saat dia sudah dekat dengan mobil nya langsung saja Chanyeol membuka kunci menggunakan _Auto lock._ Setelah berada di dalam dalam mobil Chanyeol langsung melesat begitu saja dari tempat itu.

Chanyeol sudah berada di perkarangan rumah nya, beruntung jika Chanyeol masih selamat karena aksi ugal ugalan nya. Saat dia membuka pintu dia pergi sebentar ke ruang makan untuk minum tetapi dia melihat semangkuk bubur Chanyeol mengernyit, tetapi sedetik kemudian Chanyeol tersadar langsung saja dia berlari menuju kamar nya.

Samar samar Chanyeol mendengar isakan di dalam kamar nya, saat Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar nya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun menangis menunduk dengan kedua tangan nya masih terikat.

"Baekhyun" Ucap Chanyeol lirih dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

 _Chanyeol terlalu bodoh atau mungkin tolol jika dia tidak melihat perubahan fisik maupun batin Baekhyun saat semua sudah terjadi. Tetapi tuhan memang membuat Chanyeol tolol karena dia tidak menyadari hal tersebut._

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Asik asik update cepet bgt ya, ini juga karna kalian lho w jadi semangat bgt bgt wohoo. Beneran deh baca review kalian itu bikin aku merasa di hargai apa lagi yang udah fav dan follow ugh i love you 3. BTW BANYAK CHANBAEK MOMENT YA KAN? YA TUHAN GUE SENENG BGT SUMPAH CHANBAEK IS REAL YEA. UDAH DEH GO PUBLIC AJA HUHU. Bakal fast update lagi klo yang review dan minat banyak tenang aja hehe^^ mau kenalan ga nih atau ga nanya nanya gitu sanbaenim yha gitu hehe/ ga ada yang mau kenal tau nya. LETS BE FRIEND HUHU

Makasih untuk kalian semua sudah review dan fav dan follow. Aku terima kritik saran kalian kok^^ I LOVE YOU AAAAA

Mind For Review Again?

Big thanks for: [ Damchu93 ] [ Dindacrln08 ] [ 6104 ] [ KimchanChan0603 ] [ BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim ] [ winter park chanchan ] [1004baekie ] [ choHunHan ] [ egatoti ] [ Krasivyybaek ] [ Little iLaa ] [ aquariusbaby06 ] [ neli amelia ] [ Ica638 ] [ V3 ] [ Su Hoo ] [ LoveHyunFamily ] [ VampireDPS ] [ LeeHairu ] [ 90Rahmayani ] [ itsmsenn ] [ miss.c ] [ devrina ] [ psychothor ] [ luphbepz ] [ Guest ] [ Kevin21 ] [ realbaekhyunne ] [ Vanilla92 ] [ exolafh ]


	4. Chapter 4

My hyung wants me to be a partner

.

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, etc

Genre: Yaoi, Brother complex (Incest)

Pairing: [Chanbaek]

Rated: M

.

.

"Baekhyun" Ucap Chanyeol lirih dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Saat Chanyeol sudah berjarak dua kaki dari kasurnya Baekhyun tiba tiba bersuara.

"Jangan mendekat" Lirih Baekhyun masih tetap menundukan kepalanya.

"Baek-"

"KUMOHON JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Teriak Baekhyun sembari menangis, Chanyeol kaget luar biasa saat mendengar itu tetapi dia langsung memasang tampang datar.

Hening

Baekhyun masih tetap menunduk sembari menahan tangisan nya agar tidak pecah, tidak berani melihat kakak nya untuk saat ini. Chanyeol masih tetap tenang melihat adik nya dengan keadaan yang begitu kacau, bodoh kah seorang Park Chanyeol?

"Tolong lepaskan aku hyung" Lirih Baekhyun seperti bisikan tetapi masih terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin aku melepaskan mu begitu?" Ucap Chanyeol dingin dan juga menusuk.

"K-kumohon hyung" Ucap Baekhyun bergetar, entah menahan tangisan atau ketakutan mungkin juga keduanya.

"Jangan harap Baekhyun-ssi" Sinis Chanyeol, sungguh kemana sosok Chanyeol yang iba terhadap makhluk yang berada di depan nya ini?

"Apa yang membuat mu begini?, tidak cukup kah kau puas telah membuat ku begini Chanyeo-ssi?" Ucap Baekhyun sembari mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol dan sedikit terisak.

Chanyeol terpaku sebentar, menatap tak percaya Baekhyun, bukan karna pertanyaan yang dia ajukannya tetapi panggilan yang Baekhyun lontarkan " _Chanyeol-ssi"_

"Apa kurang jelas saat aku memberitahu mu atas apa yang aku lakukan ini? dan kau bertanya apa aku sudah puas? Yang pasti jawaban nya kau tau Byun" Ucap Chanyeol dingin dan juga tajam.

"Apa yang kau mau dari ku Chanyeol-ssi? Apa kau masih dendam terhadapku karna eomma menikah dengan appa mu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada frustasi.

"Mungkin sedikit, dan kau tanya apa mau ku dari mu?" Ucap Chanyeol menggantungkan jawaban nya.

"Aku mau kau menjadi patner sex ku dan aku juga mau kau menuruti apa yang aku mau, mudah bukan?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada meremehkan.

' _Benar, dia ingin kau menjadi patner sex nya. Bodoh sekali kau Baekhyun'_ batin Baekhyun tanpa sadar dia tersenyum miris.

"Bagaimana Byun? Kau yang memulai dan kau juga yang harus mengakhiri" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang lebih bersahabat.

Hening

Sampai tiba tiba saja ada yang bersuara

"Iya, aku akan menjadi patner sex mu, tetapi apa keuntungan ku untuk itu?" Ucap Baekhyun masih setia menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku akan membebaskan mu, jika aku tidak membutuhkan mu dan mungkin kau harus bersyukur karna aku dengan rela memuaskan mu" Ucap Chanyeol santai tanpa menyadari betapa sakit nya Baekhyun saat ini.

' _harusnya kau tau diri Baek, dia membutuhkan mu hanya untuk memuaskan nafsu dan menjadikan mu babu'_ batin Baekhyun dan lagi lagi dia tersenyum miris.

"Baiklah, aku menyetujui itu" Ucap Baekhyun sembari tersenyum walau siapapun yang melihat itu tau itu adalah senyuman yang menyimpan sejuta makna dalam kesedihan.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu sungguh terkejut, jawaban ini bukan yang dia prediksikan tetapi kenapa menjadi seperti ini? dia pikir Baekhyun akan berubah pikiran saat dia memberi kesempatan untuk berpikir. Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol menyeringai, peduli apa dia? Toh Baekhyun sendiri yang meminta.

"Jika itu pilihan mu, akan senang hati aku terima dan aku memberi keringanan untuk mu. Besok aku akan memberi waktu bebasmu seharian, jadi jangan sia siakan itu" Ucap Chanyeol sembari melenggang pergi. Tetapi dia teringat sesuatu dan berbalik lagi ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku akan melepaskan ikatan ini tetapi berjanjilah untuk tidak kabur dan merepotkan ku" Ucap Chanyeol melepaskan ikatan tangan Baekhyun, bisa dilihat bahwa ikatan itu meninggalkan bekas merah pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Oiya dan lebih baik kau memanggilku hyung saja karna jika kau memanggil ku dengan nama itu terdengar tidak sopan" Ucapan final Chanyeol lalu pergi begitu saja.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu menatap sendu hyung nya dan meratapi apa yang akan terjadi pada hidup nya setelah ini? penglihatan Baekhyun mulai mengabur dan tiba tiba saja semua hitam, Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri lagi.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa ternganggu tidurnya karena sinar matahari masuk tanpa izin, Baekhyun mengerjapkan ngerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan cahaya masuk. Saat Baekhyun ingin menggerakan tubuh nya dia seperti ditahan oleh sesuatu, Baru saja Baekhyun ingin mendongak kan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang melakukan nya, dia malah semakin mempererat pelukan nya dan membawa kepala Baekhyun mendekap lebih erat ke dada orang tersebut.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi Baek, tidurlah lagi" Ucap suara bass yang sedikit serak khas orang bangun tidur.

Baekhyun tertegun, apa yang hyung nya lakukan kepadanya semalam dan kenapa sikapnya manis seperti ini?

Seperti mengerti apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan Chanyeol tiba tiba bersuara.

"Tenang saja Baek, aku hanya memeluk mu semalam karena kau mengigil waktu itu. Sudah tidur lagi ya" Ucap Chanyeol lembut tetapi masih dengan suara yang serak.

"T-tapi kita harus sekolah hyung, l-lihat sekarang sudah menuju pukul tujuh lebih hyung" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit bergetar.

"Aku sudah meminta izin kepada Han seongsaenim bahwa kau sakit, jadi beristirahatlah" Ucap Chanyeol mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi tapian, kau harus istirahat dan jangan membantah" Ucap Chanyeol tegas.

"ne" Jawab Baekhyun takut takut.

"Bagus, selamat tidur Baekhyun" Ucap Chanyeol, sembari mengecup kening Baekhyun lalu terlelap.

"Kenapa perubahan mu drastis sekali hyung?"Lirih Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Chanyeol dan menyusul Chanyeol ke alam mimpi.

.

.

"Baekhyun kau ada di mana ayo angkat lah telfon ku" Ucap Sehun sedikit panik pasalnya Baekhyun tidak masuk dan tidak memberi kabar, Sehun takut jika Baekhyun melakukan hal yang diluar batas karna insiden kemarin. Berlebihan sekali kau hun.

"Baekhyun angkat lah kumohon, setidak nya balas sms ku" Sehun sudah seperti orang tidak punya kerjaan sekarang, lihat lah dia membolos pelajaran hanya untuk mendapatkan kabar dari Baekhyun dan sekarang dia hanya mondar mandir tidak jelas di taman belakang sekolah.

"Lihat saja nanti Byun jika kau sudah masuk" Ucap Sehun bermonolog ria sedari tadi. Tanpa sengaja ada dua orang siswi yang melihat Sehun sedari tadi saat hendak ingin lewat.

"Dasar gila"

"Wah ternyata dia gila, sangat di sayangkan ya padahal dia tampan"

"Padahal aku naksir dengan nya tetapi saat tau hobi nya bermonolog sendiri, aku merasa harus berfikir ulang" Desas desus itu terdengar oleh Sehun karena mereka tidak seperti berbisik tetapi seperti sedang mengobrol di depan nya.

Sehun langsung saja meninggalkan tempat itu sembari mencibir dan menyalahkan Baekhyun yang tidak tau apa apa 'Dasar yeoja penggosip' 'ini semua karena mu Baek aku di katain tampan tampan gila' seperti itulah cibiran Sehun.

.

.

"Eunghh" Baekhyun mengeliat dari tidur yang sungguh nyenyak, dia melirik sebentar ke arah jam ternyata sudah pukul sebelas siang. Chanyeol hyung kemana? Pikir Baekhyun, mungkin kah dia pergi? Baekhyun tersenyum miris " _Kenapa aku terlalu berharap jika Chanyeol hyung ada berada disisi ku? bodoh sekali kau Baekhyun_ " Gumam Baekhyun menatap langit langit kamar hyung nya dengan pandangan kosong.

Saat Baekhyun ingin bangun dari posisi nya untuk duduk "Shh arghhh" Desis Baekhyun, sungguh sakit pada hole nya luar biasa. Dia ingin ke dapur, dia sangat lapar tetapi keadaan belum berpihak kepadanya. "Yatuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan" Ucap Baekhyun lirih.

Baekhyun mulai mencoba untuk terduduk walau sakit luar biasa pada hole nya ini bertambah tetapi Baekhyun masih tetap bangun, dan berhasil. Baekhyun sekarang sudah berdiri walau kaki nya sedikit gemetar menahan sakit pada hole nya, dia mulai berjalan terseok seok menuju tangga, belum sampai tangga Baekhyun merasa dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi kaki nya gemetar hebat sampai sampai dia terjatuh dengan keadaan terduduk.

BUK

"Argghhhh hiks shh" Baekhyun mengerang dengan keras sungguh dia sudah seperti orang yang lansia mungkin juga seperti orang yang lumpuh.

"BAEKHYUN?" Teriak Chanyeol dari bawah langsung berlari menuju Baekhyun dengan langkah seribu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baek?" Ucap Chanyeol berjongkok di depan Baekhyun.

"S-saakith s-sekali hyun-g" Desis Baekhyun gemetar.

"Mana yang sakit? Hole mu?" Ucap Chanyeol khawatir.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung menunduk sungguh dia malu tapi apa boleh buat sakit nya harus diutamakan jadi Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Yak! Kau ini bagaimana bukan nya memanggil ku saja,bodoh" Celoteh Chanyeol sembari menggendong Baekhyun ala pengantin baru.

"Aku pikir hyung tidak ada di rumah" Kata Baekhyun sembari mengerucut bibir nya lucu.

"Ah maaf tadi aku sedang berada di dapur, maaf ne?" Ucap Chanyeol tulus.

"Nde~~" Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum sampai sampai matanya membuat bulan sabit, senyuman ini senyuman tulus tidak seperti sebelum nya. Chanyeol yang melihat tersebut tertegun sungguh Baekhyun sangat lucu jika seperti ini.

CHUP

Baekhyun tertegun saat Chanyeol mengecup bibir nya sebentar, "Makanya jangan suka mengerucut seperti itu" Ucap Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh saat melihat Baekhyun cemberut. Manis sekali bukan mereka?

"Ah sudah sampai, apa kau bisa duduk? Aku akan menyiapkan masakan yang tadi aku buat" Ucap Chanyeol halus.

"Oh ya mungkin nati sore aku akan pergi ke apotek untuk membeli salep pereda nyeri, kau jaga rumah ne?" Lanjut Canyeol

Baekhyun mengangguk, dengan perlahan Chanyeol menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun ke kursi makan. Setelah itu Chanyeol berkutat dengan masakan yang tadi dia masak, ugh wangi nya sungguh menggoda batin Baekhyun.

"Apakah kau lapar sekali? lihat lah tatapan mu itu menggelikan" Ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa dengan keras.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu langsung menekuk muka nya "Aku sudah tidak lapar" Ucap Baekhyun ketus sambil membuang muka.

Kruyukk

Munafik jika Baekhyun tidak lapar, walaupun bunyi perut Baekhyun kecil tapi Chanyeol mendengarnya memang nya Baekhyun kira dia tidak tau? Anggap saja Chanyeol _berpura pura tidak tau_.

Setelah selesai membereskan makanan dan peralatan makan, Baekhyun baru saja ingin beranjak tetapi suara Chanyeol menghentikan nya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Ucap Chanyeol berpura pura bingung.

"Aku mau ke kamar, A-aku tidak lapar" Ucap Baekhyun lirih dan juga ketus.

"Ah ya? Kalau begitu temani aku makan ne?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyeringai, dan tentu saja Baekhyun tidak melihat karena dia sedang memunggungi Chanyeol.

' _Tamat lah kau Baek, mati kelaparan' Batin Baekhyun miris_

"Tidak masalah kan Baek? Aku lapar dan kau sudah kenyang jadi tidak keberatan kan untuk menemaniku makan?" Suara Chanyeol sukses membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"A-ah ne" Jawab Baekhyun pasrah.

Sekarang lihatlah mereka, Baekhyun yang menahan lapar dan Chanyeol? Makan dengan lahap dan juga sedikit berlebihan? Baekhyun berkata berlebihan karena apa harus di setiap selesai mengunyah atau meminum sesuatu berakhiran suara 'ahh'. _"Sungguh aku sudah tak sanggup cukup!"Batin Baekhyun berteriak kelaparan._

Chanyeol tau jika sekarang Baekhyun sedang menahan lapar, lihat lah tatapan memelas nya saat melihat dia makan dan juga Chanyeol tidak terlalu lapar seperti kelihatan nya dia hanya menggoda saja seberapa jauh anak itu menahan gengsi nya, tanpa sadar Chanyeol menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Baek, kemari" Ucap Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku berada di depan mu hyung kita hanya terhalang oleh meja makan" Jawab Baekhyun sedikit ketus, jengkel akan hyung nya.

"Baek" Intonasi Chanyeol sudah tidak bersahabat.

"Hyung~ aku masih sakit mengertilah" Wow Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan aegyonya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu mendengus dengan kasar, sebelum nya dia meminum susu yang ada dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun, dia sedikit meringis karena holenya nyeri kembali.

Chanyeol langsung menyatukan bibir mereka berdua, mengambil alih mulut Baekhyun dan menumpahkan susu yang ada di mulutnya ke mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan sigap meminum cairan itu, setelah merasa habis dengan Chanyeol tidak melepaskan tautan itu dia masih asik dengan mulut Baekhyun, mengabsen setiap gigi Baekhyun sesekali menggoda dinding langit langit mulut Baekhyun.

Semakin lama ciuman itu semakin panas dan juga basah, Baekhyun sudah merasa pasokan oksigen nya menipis dia langsung memukul dada bidang Chanyeol, dan dengan rasa sedikit tidak rela dari Chanyeol tautan tersebut berpisah menyisakan benang saliva dari keduanya.

"Makan lah Baek, aku tau kau lapar. Aku akan menunggu mu di ruang tv" Ucap Chanyeol langsung melenggang, saat mendengar itu Baekhyun berbinar tanpa basa basi dia langsung melahap makanan yang ada.

.

.

"Hyung" Ucap Baekhyun setelah menyelesaikan makan nya dengan langkah seperti seorang lansia menuju ke ruang tv.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol, saat dia berada di ruang tv dia melihat Chanyeol tertidur di atas sofa dengan kedua telinganya tersumbat _earphone._ Baekhyun menghampiri hyung nya berniat untung membangunkan nya untuk tidur di kamar saja.

"Hyung, bangun tidur di tempat tidur saja hyung" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka matanya yang sedikit merah, ternyata dia benar tertidur. Tetapi bukan nya bangkit dari posisinya Chanyeol malah menarik Baekhyun untuk tidur di atas Chanyeol.

Posisi saat ini punggung Baekhyun menindih dada Chanyeol dan jangan lupakan sekarang Chanyeol sedang memasangkan satu _earphonenya_ ke telinga Baekhyun.

"Baek, aku mengantuk aku ingin tidur. Jadi tetaplah disini" Ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk perut rata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dia terlalu menikmati moment ini dan juga lagu yang mengalun dengan merdu. Perlahan Chanyeol menutup kedua matanya dan menyusuri alam mimpi.

' _Biarkan seperti ini untuk beberapa waktu, aku berharap perpanjanglah hari ini aku masih tidak sanggup dimana saat nya hyung ku membunuh ku secara perlahan dan merasakan mati perlahan yang menyakitkan dengan luka tak kasat mata yang aku rasakan'_

' _Dan tuhan kumohon, jangan biarkan rasa yang tak lazim ini tumbuh begitu saja'_

.

.

TBC

.

.

Haii! aku sekarang lagi sibuk banget nih soalnya aku pake kurtilas aduh, lagian ini lagi ukk aku sempet sempetin jadi maaf ya.

Sumpah ya love me right itu aduh liat ga chanhun nya? Astaga aku suka bgt klo chanhun atau sekaiyeol as brother gila feelnya tuh dapet bgt.

Tapi tetep kok kalo as lover CHANBAEK BE NUMBER ONE UYE! Pokoknya exo makin jerk ya sudah menyiksa my wallet huhu/lupakan.

Aku masih terima kritik,saran,apapun itu saya akan menerima dengan lapan dada hihi.

Okey saya ga minta yang aneh aneh kok*apaan* bisa kah kalian menghargai saya, karya saya dengan review,fav,follow? Dan terimakasih yang sudah melakukan itu LOVE YOU SO MUCH BAE. Saya ga tau tanpa kalian saya itu apa:") *cheesy* terimakasih untuk kalian.

Mind to review,fav,follow again?

Big thanks for: [ Damchu93 ] [ Dindacrln08 ] [ 6104 ] [ KimchanChan0603 ] [ BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim ] [ winter park chanchan ] [1004baekie ] [ choHunHan ] [ egatoti ] [ Krasivyybaek ] [ Little iLaa ] [ aquariusbaby06 ] [ neli amelia ] [ Ica638 ] [ V3 ] [ Su Hoo ] [ LoveHyunFamily ] [ VampireDPS ] [ LeeHairu ] [ 90Rahmayani ] [ itsmsenn ] [ miss.c ] [ devrina ] [ psychothor ] [ luphbepz ] [ Guest ] [ Kevin21 ] [ realbaekhyunne ] [ Vanilla92 ] [ exolafh ] [ 48BemyLight ] [ Putri ] [ Byun DaeNa ] [ taetae95 ] [ ByunViBaek ] [ Channbaekwuuu ] [ reiasia95 ] [ Park Trihyun ] [ kez95 ] [ adeokta677 ] [ Noeul Cha ] [ OtakuHan ] [Chanbaek forever ] [ dandelionleon ] [ byunbacon119 ] [ kaiXoo1214 ] [ LdearHae ] [ WhoYou ]


	5. Chapter 5

My hyung wants me to be a partner

.

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, etc

Genre: Yaoi, Brother complex (Incest)

Pairing: [Chanbaek]

Rated: M

.

.

Setelah seharian kemarin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membolos sekarang mereka harus kembali melakukan kewajiban nya yaitu belajar, nerakanya para siswa dan juga siswi.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun masih terlalu sakit untuk berjalan dan juga malas tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain karena tugas yang menunggu dan juga Oh Sehun yang mengancam dengan seribu satu cara agar Baekhyun sekolah, wow.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah nya yang menurutnya sangat lah jauh dan menyiksa kenapa? Jangan lupakan holenya yang membuatnya seperti ini. Dan sekarang, ada beberapa siswa mau sisiwi yang menatap aneh terhadap Baekhyun, tumben sekali dia tidak bersama hyung nya dan juga cara berjalan nya seperti pinguin madagaskar.

Saat sedikit lagi Baekhyun sudah dekat dengan gerbang sekolah tiba tiba saja ada seseorang yang dengan sengaja menyenggol nya hingga Baekhyun jatuh berlutut.

'Sialan' Desis Baekhyun, saat Baekhyun berniat memarahi siapa yang menyenggolnya, dia urungkan saat melihat wajah itu. Chanyeol, hyung nya yang melakukan itu.

Lihat lah sekarang Chanyeol sedang menggandeng seorang yeoja, mereka berdua menatap remeh Baekhyun.

"Hey, kau namja lemah sekali! ayo cepat bagun, kau seperti pengemis saja" Sinis yeoja tersebut yang bernama Kim Yejin.

Dan sekarang para siswa dan siswi yang berada di daerah gerbang sekolah dikejutkan akan hal yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan tersebut, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun adik dan kakak yang selalu mengumbar ke harmonisan, bermesraan di depan umum layaknya sepasang kekasih dan sekarang hal itu tidak berlaku. Chanyeol diam saja melihat adiknya yang sedang di tindas oleh kekasih yang berada sebelah nya, walalupun Chanyeol terlihat diam tetapi Baekhyun melihat bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai.

Baekhyun tidak tau pasti apakah itu benar kekasih Chanyeol atau hanya teman saja, tetapi melihat itu Baekhyun merasa sesak pada dada nya dan Chanyeol memperburuk karena menggenggam tangan yeoja itu erat.

"Ayo kita ke kelas saja, nanti kita telat hanya karena dia" Ucap Chanyeol santai dan langsung menarik Yejin.

"Aku tau jika hari ini sudah di mulai" Gumam Baekhyun dan bangkit dari posisi nya.

.

.

Saat Baekhyun sudah berada di depan pintu kelas nya tiba tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, kenapa hari ini orang seenak nya sendiri?

"Baekhyun, kau kemana saja hah?" Ucap Sehun dingin, berbeda sekali saat dia mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun kemarin.

"Bisa kita bicara di dalam saja, Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih.

"Tidak" Jawab Sehun dan langsung menarik Baekhyun sedikit kasar.

"Sehun, lepaskan aku!" Jerit Baekhyun sedikit sakit karena berlari kecil untuk menyeimbangkan langkah sehun yang tergesa gesa.

Sehun tidak mengindahkan perintah Baekhyun dan terus saja berjalan lumayan -memang- cepat sampai ke suatu ruangan, ruang musik yang sudah tidak terpakai.

Baekhyun merasa aneh dengan sikap Sehun kali ini "Sehun! Kau ini apa apaan hah?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"APA KAU TIDAK BERFIKIR AKU KHAWATIR KEMARIN?" Ucap Sehun dengan nafas yang memburu.

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main, pasal nya baru pertama kali Baekhyun di bentak oleh Sehun. Baekhyun belum siap sungguh melihat keadaan yang seperti ini, sekarang Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya kuat.

Baekhyun melirik sebentar ke arah Sehun "Maaf kan aku" Cicit Baekhyun kecil sekali, Sehun tersadar jika baru saja dia meneriaki Baekhyun.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun menangis bukan karena Sehun, dia juga tidak tau kenapa dia tiba tiba terisak begitu saja. Dia merasa dada nya bergerumuh sakit saat melihat Chanyeol dan yeoja itu, dia ingin rasanya dia menangis saat itu juga tetapi dia tidak bisa.

"Baek, maaf sungguh aku tidak bermaksud meneriaki mu" Ucap Sehun halus, dan Sehun sangat menyesal karena sekarang dia membuat Baekhyun menangis. Langsung saja Sehun membawa Baekhyun ke dekapan nya.

"Kumohon maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud Baek. Hanya saja tadi aku terlalu khawatir karena kau kemarin, uljima Baek" Bisik Sehun halus tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Sehun terus saja membisikan kalimat 'Uljima' dan mengelus punggung Baekhyun untuk meredakan tangisan Baekhyun dan itu berhasil.

"Baek, aku minta maaf sungguh aku tidak bermaksud"

"Aku memaafkan mu, tenang saja" Ucap Baekhyun mendongak kan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis sampai sampai membuat matanya berbentuk bulan sabit.

Sungguh menggemaskan batin Sehun "Hey kau mau aku traktir?" Ucap Sehun tanpa menghilangkan senyuman nya.

Saat mendengar kata traktir Baekhyun langsung berbinar "Ne! Jinjayo?" Tanya Baekhyun memastika dan jangan lupakan mata nya yang berbinar juga bibirnya yang sedikit di pout kan.

Saat melihat itu refleks Sehun mencubit pipi Baekhyun "Auw sakit Sehun!" Ringis Baekhyun merasa perih pada pipinya.

"Makanya jangan melakukan aegyo terus, araseo!" Peringatan bagi Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" Bingung Baekhyun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan lagi apa barusan dia melakukan aegyo?

"Ugh, sudah kubilang jangan melakukan aegyo Baek!" Sehun kesal sungguh Baekhyun susah diajak kerja sama rupanya.

"Tidak mau!" Begini lah Baekhyun sisi manja nya keluar jika bersama Sehun dan juga Chanyeol.

"Keras kepala sekali sih" Kesal karena Baekhyun tidak mengerti mungkin tidak peka.

"Beri tau alasan nya dulu Hun" Ucap Baekhyun bersikukuh minta penjelasan.

"Kau tidak mengerti" Ucap Sehun datar dan Sehun langsung pergi begitu saja yang meninggal kan Baekhyun sendirian di ruang musik sambil meneriaki namanya.

"Sehun tunggu aku!"

"Sehun! Kau tidak dengarkan ku?" Panggil Baekhyun sedikit kesal karena tidak di respon oleh Sehun.

"Kau mengacuhkan ku?" Ucap Baekhyun tak percaya pada sahabatnya tersebut.

Tiba tiba saja Baekhyun memiliki sebuah ide dan itu membuat Baekhyun menyeringai "Sehun~~" Pangil Baekhyun sedikit dengan nada aegyo tetapi masih belum mendapat respon.

Dan Baekhyun tidak menyerah sampai situ dia masih berusaha memanggil Sehun "Sehunnie~~" Panggil Baekhyun lagi dan sukses membuat Sehun menghentikan langkah nya.

Saat melihat itu Baekhyun tidak membuang kesempatan itu ia langsung berlari ke arah Sehun tiba tiba "ARGHHH" Jerit Baekhyun kesakitan, dia lupa jika hole nya masih sakit dan sekarang dia jatuh berlutut.

Saat mendengar jeritan Baekhyun, Sehun langsung menoleh dan membelalakan mata nya tanpa intrupsi apapun Sehun berlari menghampiri Baekhyun.

Dengan wajah panik luar biasa Sehun langsung menggendong Baekhyun ala pengantin baru "Kau kenapa sebenarnya Baek? Katakan di mana yang sakit dan kenapa bisa begini" Ucap Sehun menyerbu Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan.

"S-sakit Hun hiks" Bukan nya menjawab Baekhyun hanya bisa mengeluh dengan isakan kesakitan sungguh dia tidak sanggup berbicara untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Baiklah aku tau mungkin itu sakit tapi kumohon bertahan lah, maaf tidak bisa merasakan rasa sakit mu Baek" Ucapan Sehun sedikit berlebihan tetapi mampu membuat Baekhyun lebih tenang.

Sehun berlari dengan cepat menuju ruang kesehatan dan sial nya jauh dari ruang musik yang sudah tidak terpakai, Sehun sudah tidak peduli dengan berapa banyak umpatan yang orang lemparkan kepadanya karena telah menyenggol mereka dengan cukup keras, yang sekarang dia pedulikan adalah Baekhyun yang menangis kesakitan dan entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Saat tepat berada di depan ruang kesehatan Sehun langsung mendobrak pintu nya.

"Hyung! Cepat kemari!" Teriak Sehun dan tak selang beberapa lama ada seseorang yang berpakaian dengan jas putih menghampiri.

"Ada apa Sehun ah?" Tanya wanita cantik tersebut sedikit bingung.

Sehun sedikit tersentak karena Jung seongsaenim yang keluar "Ah maaf Jung seongsaenim ku kira Suho hyung yang sedang magang, ini Baekhyun merasa sakit luar biasa sepertinya, aku tidak mengerti ada apa sebenarnya" Ucap Sehun khawatir apa lagi melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sepertinya sedang menahan sakit.

"Ah baiklah akan aku periksa sebentar, bisa kah kau menunggu di luar Sehun ah?" Tanya Jung seongsaenim

Sehun melirik Baekhyun sebentar "Tapi-"

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti pacar mu, percayalah" Ucap Jung seongsaenim kelewat santai

Sehun yang mendengar itu sedikit tersentak dan detik kemudian kemudian dia mengernyitkan dahi nya merasa bingung tetapi Sehun tidak terlalu memperdulikan itu dan keluar dari ruang kesehatan tersebut yang hanya menyisakan Jung seongsaenim dan Baekhyun.

Jung seongsaenim melihat jelas bagaimana Baekhyun menahan rasa sakit nya "Baekhyun bagian mana yang membuat mu sakit?" Tanya Jung seongsaenim dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan.

Baekhyun ragu harus menjawab apa tanpa sadar matanya bergerak gelisah.

"Katakan saja Baekhyun" Ucap Jung seongsaenim mengerti jika sekarang Baekhyun terlihat ragu.

Walau sedikit ragu awal nya Baekhyun tetap menjawab "D-di h-o eng" Jelas Baekhyun tiba tiba gugup setengah mati, padahal tinggal bilang saja ' _di hole ku seongsaenim'_ tapi entah kenapa suaranya menghilang begitu saja.

Saat melihat itu ingin sekali Jung seongsaenim ketawa tapi berusaha dia tidak tertawa takut jika Baekhyun tersinggung "Hole mu? Ah sebentar ya aku akan ambilkan dulu obat nya" Ucap Jung seongsaenim melenggang untuk mengambil obat.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk sungguh dia malu luar biasa, tak lama kemuadian Jung seongsaenim datang.

"Ah iya ini Baek obat nya salep pereda nyeri nya oleskan satu kali saja pada malam hari dan kapsul pereda nyeri dari dalam nya dua kali sehari"

"Dan mungkin aku tidak usah memeriksa lagi mana yang sakit ya" Ucap Jung seongsaenim sedikit terkekeh tapi itu sangat berpengaruh bagi Baekhyun, mukanya sudah semerah kepiting rebus karena menahan rasa malu yang luar biasa.

"Dan kau izin saja untuk pulang lebih awal, khawatir sakit lagi jika terlalu banyak bergerak" Ingat Jung seongsaenim sambil membantu Baekhyun bangun dari posisinya.

"Ne, terima kasih seongsaenim" Ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkuk.

"Ah ya seongsaenim tolong jangan beri tau Sehun jika dia menanyakan apapun tentang ku" Pinta Baekhyun dan di balas dengan senyuman saja.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu, terima kasih sekali lagi seongsaenim" Pamit Baekhyun dan langsung pergi menuju pintu ruang kesehatan

"Dasar anak muda"

.

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka dan menampakan Baekhyun yang berjalan sedikit aneh, Sehun mengernyit "Mau aku gendong lagi tidak?" Tawar Sehun.

"Tidak terima kasih"

"Setidaknya mungkin memapah mu"

"Ya itu lebih baik" Jawab Baekhyun dan tangan nya langsung di tarik oleh Sehun menuju pundak nya.

"Hun" Panggil Baekhyun tetapi hanya gumaman dari Sehun yang terdengar.

"Bisakah kau antar aku pulang? Kau membawa mobilkan?" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit meminta pertolongan.

"Dengan senang hati Baek, tetapi tumben tidak minta antar pulang bersama hyung mu, dia kemana memang nya?" Tanya Sehun tanpa melirik Baekhyun.

DEG

 _Benar hyung nya_

 _Yang membuat nya seperti ini_

 _Mempermainkan nya seperti ini_

 _Menghilang saat Baekhyun membutuhkan nya_

Sehun mengguncang sedikit bahu Baekhyun yang melamun "Hey Baek kau tak apakan? Kenapa melamun?"

"Ah tidak kok hehe" Dusta Baekhyun.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku Byun" Ucap Sehun menekan setiap katanya meminta penjelasan.

"Mungkin sedang ada urusan, dan juga sekarang kan masih belajar" Jawab Baekhyun hampa dan juga miris, entah lah setiap mendengar atau melihat hyung nya Baekhyun merasa seperti sebuah pisau yang sangat tajam mengiris hati nya sungguh sangat perih sekali rasanya tetapi seperti ada berjuta juta kupu kupu imajer dalam perut dan dada nya saat menerima perilaku halus dan juga manis dari Chanyeol, hyung nya.

.

.

"Baek bangun" Panggil Sehun sedikit mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang tertidur di sebelah nya.

Saat merasa ada yang mengelus pipinya Baekhyun terbangun walalupun masih setengah sadar "hng?"

"Kita sudah sampai mau aku antar sampai dalam?" Tawar Sehun setelah sampai di depan kediaman keluarga Park.

Baekhyun mengucek matanya sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun "Ah tidak usah Sehun, aku cukup merepotkan mu. Terima kasih Hun!" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit riang seperti tidak terjadi apa apa selama ini.

"Hati hati dijalan okey" Ucap Baekhyun sebelum keluar dari mobil Sehun dan masuk ke dalam rumah nya.

Sehun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum miris melihat Baekhyun.

"Aku tau kau memiliki sesuatu yang sedang kau sembunyikan dari ku" Ucap Sehun entah pada siapa.

.

Pintu terbuka menampakan ruangan yang gelap gulita, Baekhyun menuju saklar lampu dan menyalakannya ternyata tidak ada siapa siapa di rumah besar ini Baekhyun tau jika hyung nya belum kembali karena Baekhyun pulang terlebih dulu, Baekhyun melemparkan tas nya menuju sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk menghilangkan dahaga dan juga menghilangkan rasa laparnya mengingat dia tidak jadi makan bersama Sehun.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan nya Baekhyun menghampiri tasnya yang terkapar di sofa berniat mengambil obat yang Jung seongsaenim berikan tetapi dia mengingat sesuatu tentang hyung nya.

Entah lah tiba tiba terlintah di benak nya untuk bertanya kepada eomma nya barang kali dia tau sesuatu yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui, Baekhyun masih berdiri di belakang sofa termenung mempertimbangkan apa ini jalan yang terbaik untuk tau apa yang terjadi tentang hyung nya selama ini. Tekad nya sudah bulat pemikiran nya sudah matang, dia akan menanyakan ini kepada eomma nya sekarang karena jika di tunda tunda takut dia lupa atau tidak memiliki waktu, jadi Baekhyun tidak akan menyia nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dan bersyukur Baekhyun dia pulang terlebih dahulu karena kemungkinan besar Chanyeol satu jam lagi akan pulang. _'Diatidak akan mungkin pulang sekarang ini masih terlalu pagi, aku harus menanyakan ini selagi dia tak ada'_ gumam Baekhyun dalam hati sambil mengalihkan pandangan nya yang tadi tertuju pada jam dinding.

Tanpa membuang waktu Baekhun langsung mencari handphone nya di dalam tas nya saat merasa menemukan benda persegi panjang itu, dia langsung mendial nomor ibu nya. Tidak sampai lima detik dia sudah tersambung oleh ibunya.

" _Yeoboseo"_ Ucap wanita paruh baya di sebrang sana.

"Yeoboseo, eomma apa kabar?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit rindu dengan eomma nya.

" _Eomma baik, kau sendiri bagai mana Baek?"_

"Aku baik baik saja eomma" Tanpa sadar Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

" _Syukurlah, ada apa menelfon Baekhyun?"_ Tanya Nyonya Park penasaran.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu eomma" Jawab Baekhyun sedikit ragu.

Bisa dipastikan jika Nyonya Park sedang mengerutkan kening nya _"Menanyakan apa Baek?"_

"Ini tentang Chanyeol Hyung" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit gugup.

Nyonya Park tidak langsung menjawab ada jeda beberapa detik dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin gugup dan juga takut, terdengar ada helaan nafas dari sebrang sana _"Kau mau menanyakan apa tentang nya?"_

"Apakah dia memiliki sesuatu penyakit atau sebuah trauma atau mungkin juga hal yang merubah sifat nya? apapun itu tolong katakan padaku" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Baekhyun sedikit gelisah sekarang entahlah dia memiliki feeling yang tidak enak sekarang.

" _Dia memiliki kelainan jiwa Baek yaitu-"_

"Baekhyun" Panggil seseorang dari belakang dengan suara bass nya, tersirat sekali jika suara itu dengan nada yang tajam, dingin, menekan dan juga membunuh.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mematikan sambungan dari ibu nya karena terlalu kaget dengan kedatangan hyung nya walaupun dia tidak membalikan tubuh nya dia tau siapa yang ada di belakang nya, Baekhyun sudah mencengkram handphone nya dan tangan nya juga sudah berkeringat dingin dia terlalu takut untuk apa yang akan terjadi.

Bodoh nya Baekhyun kenapa bisa dia tidak mengetahui keberadaan hyung nya masuk kedalam dan kenapa pulang nya lebih cepat dari biasanya dan juga kenapa tidak terdengar suara pintu terbuka?

Baekhyun masih belum membalik kan tubuh nya dia masih berfikir keras dan dia menemukan jawaban nya, Baekhyun lupa menutup pintu tetapi sekarang itu tidak penting karena sudah terlanjur terjadi.

Suara langkah Chanyeol terdengar begitu jelas bagi Baekhyun, tiba tiba saja Chanyeol memeluk nya dari belakarang.

"Jangan pernah berani mengorek tentangku Byun Baekhyun" Ancam Chanyeol lirih dan penuh dengan penekanan yang sekarang tangan nya merambat menuju leher Baekhyun dan mencekik nya.

"H-yung T-olonghh l-epashh kanh" Ucap Baekhyun berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya.

Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan perkataan Baekhyun "Aku tidak menyukai itu sayang" Lanjut Chanyeol berpura pura sedih dan masih mencekik Baekhyun, Baekhyun meronta, tangan nya yang dingin dan juga berkeringat mencoba melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari lehernya sungguh cekikan nya sangat kuat.

Tangan nya sudah berkeringan dingin itu semakin lama pergerakan nya semakin melemah dan akhir nya Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun dan langsung jatuh terkulai lemas.

"Jangan sekali kali nya kau berani mengorek tentang ku" Ucapan Chanyeol sengaja di gantungkan

"Lagi" Lanjut Chanyeol tajam, menatap Baekhyun yang tidak berdaya dengan kekehan kecil.

Chanyeol mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di sebelah Baekhyun dan mengirim pesan kepada seseorang, yaitu _Sehun_.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hallo aku come back / bodo amat / dengan fict yang super duper abal ini. jujur aja aku sedikit ga semangat dan dapet feel ini juga aku ngetik nya baru bangun tidur/g

Oiya aku mau tanya fict nya aneh ga sih? Alurnya gajelas bukan? Jelek ga sih ini fict nya? Klo abal se abal abal nya aku juga kasian sama kalian gara gara makin aneh, maaf ya /Gaplokin/

Bentar lagi puasa maaf jika ada salah ya dari aku sengaja maupun tidak, yehet.

CHANBAEK WOY DI IG MEREKA ASTAGA KODE MULU CAPE GUE.G SUMPAH BAEK ITU BAEK OMG YEOL JUGA AH MEREKA MAH SUKA BIKIN SAYA SEKARAT MULU, BARU AJA LEBIH TENANG UPDATE MEREKA NYANYI BARENG EH MALAH UPDATE SENDAL ITU SIAL. HASTAG NYA JUGA MEMPERPARAH KEADAAN, DUMB TO MY LIFE.

Dan ada beberapa readers yang bilang klo Ceye itu alter ego ya? Kalian yakin ga nih sama jawaban kalian pas liat chap ini? hayo hayo /di bakar readers/

Makasih yang sudah review, follow dan fav saya sanagat menghargai kalian dengan usahanya menghargai saya, semoga yang review fav dan follow semakin banyak!^^

Terimakasih udah luangin waktunya dan sampai jumpa di next chap!

Mind to review and fav or follow this fanfict again?

 **#HAPPYCHANBAEKDAY!**

 **#614CHANBAEKDAY!**

 **#614HAPPYCHANBAEKDAYS!**


	6. Chapter 6

My hyung wants me to be a partner

.

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, etc

Genre: Yaoi, Brother complex (Incest)

Pairing: [Chanbaek]

Rated: M

.

 _._

' _Sehun mungkin aku akan izin selama beberapa hari, tolong beritahu kepada seongsaenim'_

 _._

Saat Chanyeol ingin beranjak dan meninggalkan ponsel Baekhyun, tiba tiba saja ponsel itu berdering menandakan ada pesan masuk.

' _Baekhyun apa kau baik baik saja? Kenapa sambungan nya kau putuskan? Dan hyung mu memiliki kelainan jiwa yang bernama Bipolar Disorder, kenapa kau menanyakan itu, apa hyung mu memberi tanda tanda akan kambuh?'_

Saat membaca pesan dari eommanya Chanyeol berdecih "Tidak berguna" langsung saja dia membalas pesan itu 'Aku tidak apa eomma, aku tidak tau tiba tiba saja sambungan terputus, dan tentang Chanyeol hyung aku hanya penasaran saja soalnya dia kadang bersikap dingin sekali' setelahnya Chanyeol menghapus pesan dari Nyonya Park.

Chanyeol tidak akan diam begitu saja jika Baekhyun sudah bertindak begitu jauh, dia harus mulai berhati hati. Chanyeol berjongkok dan meneliti wajah Baekhyun yang sudah tidak sadar kan diri, dia elus wajah mulus Baekhyun sampai tangan nya berhenti tepat di bibir tipis Baekhyun, dia usap perlahan tiba tiba saja Chanyeol terkekeh kencang.

"Kau tau Baekhyun, kau itu manis, menggemaskan, cantik, dan menggairahkan tetapi sayang kau adik ku" Chanyeol mulai bermonolog

"Kau tau Baekhyun, sebernarnya aku tidak mengharapkan lebih dari mu, aku hanya mengharapkan tubuh mu saja untuk memuaskan ku tetapi"

Chanyeol terlihat sedang menimbang nimbang apakah dia harus melanjutkan kalimatnya atau tidak, sampai terdengarlah helaan nafas dari sang empunya "Perasaan ku meminta lebih dari mu, perasaanku menginginkan kau mencintai ku sebagai seorang pria bukan sebagai seorang saudara"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik tangan nya dari wajah Baekhyun dan membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah ruangan.

.

' _Sehun mungkin aku akan izin selama beberapa hari, tolong beritahu kepada seongsaenim'_ Begitulah pesan yang Sehun dapat dari Baekhyun, tanpa sadar Sehun menarik satu alisnya

"Tumben sekali" Ucap Sehun acuh tanpa mencurigai pesan dari Baekhyun

* * *

Baekhyun sedikit membuka matanya, samar samar dia mendengar langkah kaki mendekatinya dengan cepat Baekhyun menutup matanya kembali untuk berakting jika dia masih tertidur. Baekhyun merasakan jika kasur yang dia tiduri menjadi sedikit berdecit menandakan ada seseorang selain dirinya yang sedang berada di kasur itu, perlahan namun pasti seseorang itu mulai menindih tubuh nya dan mulai mengecup wajah Baekhyun, dia ingin sekali berteriak dan membuka matanya tetapi dia tau siapa yang sedang melakukan ini semua

"Aku tau kau sudah sadar" Suara bass itu membuat dada Baekhyun bergerumuh takut, Baekhyun kaget bukan main sekarang

"Cepat buka mata mu" Ucap Chanyeol santai tetapi tertera sekali jika ada nada memerintah disitu

Chanyeol yang tak mendapat respon dari Baekhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, nafas mereka saling bertubrukan, hingga Chanyeol merasakan manis yang tak bisa di jabarkan selama ini, Chanyeol mulai melumat pelan dan juga hati hati tidak ada nafsu yang tersirat disana,bibir yang selalu membuatnya bertekuk lutut dan memuja Baekhyun, dia lah yang lemah sebenarnya disini. tanpa sadar Baekhyun mulai terbuai dengan ciuman itu dan tidak menyadari jika dia sedang berpura pura tertidur, merasakan respon baik dari Baekhyun Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Tangan Chanyeol tak tinggal diam, dia mengusak rambut Baekhyun lama kelamaan tangannya mulai turun menuju tengkuknya dan membelai lembut daerah tersebut. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun tersadar dengan apa yang diperbuatan ini salah, langsung saja dia mendorong Chanyeol dengan kuat tetapi usahanya hanya membuahkan jarak yang minim.

"Ini salah" Ucap Baekhyun secara tiba tiba

"Kau tau ini sangat lah salah, aku adalah adik mu dan aku juga lelaki Chanyeol" Lanjut Baekhyun, walaupun Chanyeol tidak melihat dengan jelas karena Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya tetapi bisa dipastikan matanya sudah berkaca kaca

"Aku tau" Ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun

"Jika kau tau itu kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang bergetar dan tanpa sadar air matanya sudah meluncur begitu saja

"Karena perasaan ku yang meminta nya begini"

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan perasaan mu? Kau memperlakukan ku selama ini seperti bukan manusia berperasaan Chanyeol! Hiks" Baekhyun menangis, dia tidak mengerti dengan segala situasi ini.

"Aku mencintai mu, Byun Baekhyun" Ucap Chanyeol lantang dan juga tulus, Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya

"Kau bajingan terparah yang aku temui! Apa yang kau ingin dari ku Chanyeol? Setelah kau sudah merusak fisik ku apa kau mau merusak batin ku lebih dalam juga? Kau sudah membuat ku mati rasa apa itu belum cukup bagi mu? Kau ingin aku mati dan menghilang dari kehidupan mu? Jika kau menginginkan itu cepat bunuh aku Chan cepat!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil menangis sejadi jadi nya, dia lelah dengan semuanya nya. Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol bertubi tubi dengan keras,meluapkan semua emosinya terhadap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak bereaksi terhadap perlakuan Baekhyun terhadapnya dia hanya bisa memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang dingin "Aku akan melepaskan mu"

Baekhyun dikejutkan lagi dengan perkataan Chanyeol, apa maksudnya dengan Chanyeol berkata seperti itu tetapi detik selanjutnya pertanyaan pada benak nya pun terjawab "Aku akan melepaskan semua nya, perasaan ku dan juga melepaskan mu. Kau sudah bebas dari beban mu selama ini"

Setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol langsung pergi dari ruangan tersebut tanpa berkata apa apa lagi, Baekhyun masih terpaku dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan apa benar Chanyeol mencintainya? Tapi sebagai apa? Seorang dongsaeng atau sebagai _pria_

Baekhyun sudah tau jika hyung nya memiliki kelainan atau semacamnya tetapi dia tidak tau jenis apa yang diidap oleh hyung nya, satu satu nya petunjuk adalah orang tua nya tetapi mana mungkin dia harus menelfon lagi apa boleh buat Baekhyun hanya bisa menunggu eomma nya.

Sudah enam hari berlalu dengan begitu menyakitkan, Chanyeol sudah merusak batin maupun raga nya Baekhyun benci dengan Chanyeol akan tindakan yang dia lakukan, semua seperti teka teki bagi Baekhyun atas tindakan Chanyeol enam hari ini, bagai mana Baekhyun tidak terkejut pasalnya selama ini Chanyeol tidak pernah melihatkan sisi mood yang drastis ini. sebelum nya Baekhyun hanya tau jika Chanyeol itu seorang yang _tempramental_ tetapi kelakuan nya selama enam hari ini bukan seperti seseorang yang _tempramenta_ l saja. Maka dari itu Baekhyun harus mencari tau sendiri.

Jujur saja jika sekarang Baekhyun sangat membenci hyung, Baekhyun tidak peduli lagi akan Chanyeol dan apa yang akan dia lakukan selama itu tidak menyakitinya. Dia sudah tidak ingin menganggap Chanyeol sebagai Hyung nya dan akan masa bodoh jika menyangkut hyung nya kecuali terhadap kelainan apa yang Chanyeol idap.

Keesokan hari nya Baekhyun masuk sekolah baik baik saja seperti hari biasanya tetapi yang membedakan nya adalah pikiran dan batin nya, seolah olah hanya Chanyeol yang ada di pikiran nya. Pikiran dan batin nya sudah tersita sempurna oleh Chanyeol mulai dari perubahan yang drastis dan perlakuan yang tidak berarti apa apa bagi Chanyeol terhadapnya. Kalian bisa saja menganggap itu hanya hal biasa dan berkata _"Sudah lupakan saja, mungkin dia sedang tertekan"_ tetapi tidak bagi Baekhyun, melakukan tidak segampang membalikan telapak tangan, dan tidak segampang mengucap kata kata tanpa berfikir.

Baru saja Baekhyun mendudukan diri di kursinya, tiba tiba saja seseorang menepuk pundak nya dari belakang saat menoleh tak lain dan tak bukan pelakunya adalah Sehun yang sedang menatap Baekhyun dengan muka yang sangat datar melebihi hari dimana Sehun marah terhadap Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya memandang aneh Sehun dan kembali keposisi awal.

"Kenapa kau masuk?" Ujar Sehun secara tiba tiba.

"Apa kau tidak menyukai aku berada di sini?" Ucap Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Kau yang mengirimi ku pesan untuk izin beberapa hari tetapi kau masuk hari ini padahal baru kemarin kau memberi pesan itu" Jawab Sehun masih dengan muka datar dan nada suara yang sedikit sinis.

"Aku berubah pikiran" Jawab Baekhyun singkat dan langsung pergi meninggal kan kelas.

* * *

"SHIT"

"SEMUA INI TERLALU SULIT UNTUK DIPAHAMI!" Teriak Baekhyun yang berada di depan cermin washtafel toilet sekolah dengan cepat dia membasuh muka nya dengan kasar tidak menyadari sedari tadi ada seseorang menatapnya.

"Kau aneh" Ucap seseorang itu dengan tiba tiba membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke seseorang tersebut.

"Hyung" Lirih Baekhyun.

"Jangan berkata seolah olah kau normal saja Chanyeol" Ucap Baekhyun sinis, Chanyeol yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

"Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf atas semua perlakuan ku kepada mu" Ucap Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun dengan menghimpit kepala Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan nya.

"Apakah kau baru sadar atas perbuatan mu?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih

"Tidak" Jawab Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun langsung menghadapkan mukanya kepada muka Chanyeol.

"Dan karena itu aku minta maaf" Ucap Chanyeol, dengan perlahan Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan kepalanya sampai akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Perlahan tapi pasti Chanyol menumat bibir itu perlahan,basah dan juga panas tetapi itu tidak berefek apa apa bagi Baekhyun, dia diam membisu tidak merespon. Tiba tiba saja Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol perlahan.

"Hentikan semua ini Chanyeol, sebelum semuanya terlambat" Ujar Baekhyun lirih dan menundukan kepalanya tidak berani menatap Chanyeol yang sudah di pastikan sedang menatapnya.

"Jangan berkata seolah olah kau menyukai wanita Baek" Ucap Chanyeol sinis dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun menatapnya langsung ke mata Chanyeol. Saat itu juga Baekhyun seperti merasakan ada seseorang yang melemparkan batu tepat di muka nya.

Perkataan itu sungguh menusuk langsung ke hati Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau bilang?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada suara yang sudah tidak bersahabat.

"Jangan berkata seolah olah kau menyukai lubang wanita uri Baekhyunee" bisik Chanyeol sesekali menjilat dan menggigit kecil cuping Baekhyun.

PLAK

BUGH

"Argh!" Ringis Chanyeol dengan suara bass nya.

"Jaga mulut mu itu Park!" Ucap Baekhyun langsung pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya menyunggingkan seringai tetapi sesekali dia meringis.

Baekhyun tidak tau kenapa hyung nya seperti seorang brengsek kelas kakap, bertindak semau nya dan berucap tanpa berfikir. Baekhyun bisa merasakan jika ini bukan sosok hyung nya yang selama ini dia tau, ini sangat lah berbeda. Hari demi hari sifat Chanyeol seperti suhu tubuh dan juga dia menjadi sangat plin plan.

' _Ada apa sebenarnya ini?' 'Kenapa Chanyeol menyatakan cinta nya kepada ku?' 'Kenapa dia memperlakukan ku seperti hal nya hewan?' 'Kenapa dia tega memperlakukan ku seperti ini' 'Kenapa dia harus cemburu dengan Sehun?' 'Kenapa,Kenapa,dan Kenapa semua harus begini!'_

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan!? Kenapa semua nya terjadi kepada ku? kumohon jawab aku!" Baekhyun sudah terisak sejadi jadinya dia berteriak entah kepada siapa yang Baekhyun inginkan sekarang hanya lah ketenangan, bagaimana pun Baekhyun tidak sekuat apa yang di kira dan dia memiliki batas kesabaran, dia juga manusia biasa.

Baekhyun berjalan sempoyongan tanpa tau arah tujuan nya, dengan keadaan yang kacau _-sangat-_ dia terisak terus menerus tanpa memperdulikan tatapan iba, aneh, jijik dari sekitar nya. Baekhyun sudah tidak memperduli akan hal itu, dan tiba tiba saja Baekhyun sudah sampai di depan sebuah club tanpa memperdulikan apapun dia memasuki tempat itu untuk pertama kali, keadaan di dalam pengap, remang remang dan bau alkohol bercampur asap rokok. Baekhyun sebenarnya sedikit bingung, tetapi saat melihat banyak orang yang memesan minuman di suatu meja panjang dengan seorang bartender Baekhyun langsung menghampiri seorang bartender tersebut dan duduk begitu saja.

"Berikan aku minuman dengan alkohol yang tinggi" Perintah Baekhyun tanpa berfikir dampak akan dirinya lagi pula dia tidak tau menahu tentang nama nama alkohol.

"Maaf sebelum nya, apa kau seorang pemabuk berat?" Tanya bartender tersebut kurang yakin.

Saat mendengar penuturan orang tersebut Baekhyun merasa di ragukan akan hal ini, itu membuat dirinya sedikit emosi "Sudah buat kan saja!" Bentak Baekhyun, mau tidak mau bartender tersebut membuatkan vodka untuk Baekhyun. Saat bartender itu memberikan vodka nya kepada Baekhyun, dia langsung meminum nya dengan sekali tenggak.

' _Wow dia hebat sekali, tetapi sebentar lagi dia pasti akan mabuk' Batin bartender tersebut_

"Hahaha kau bodoh hiks kau bodoh Park!"

' _Tuh kan dugaan ku benar'_ Bartender tersebut hanya bisa memandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapan seakan akan makanya-jangan-so-soan dan juga sedikit iba

"Kau sudah membuat ku hina hiks dasar telinga gajah hehehe" Racau Baekhyun tidak jelas, membuat bartender yang di dekat nya mendengar apa yang di racaukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Sudah ku tebak kau bukan pemabuk berat" Ucap bartender tersebut.

"Diam kau!" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit memajukan bibir nya sambil menunjuk nunjuk bartender tersebut.

"Yasudah" jawab bartender tersebut acuh.

Secara tiba tiba Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan perlahan mulai pergi, bartender yang melihat itu langsung memanggil Baekhyun "Hey kau mau kemana? Kau harus bayar!" Serunya sedikit berteriak.

"Aku mau pulang! Dan aku tidak punya uang! Bye~" Ucap Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sampai di depan pintu keluar Baekhyun yang memang berjalan sempoyongan tersebut menabrak seseorang yang akan masuk ke club tersebut.

"Mianhae" Ucap Baekhyun sangau tanpa melihat siapa yang dia tabrak.

"Baekhyun?" Ucap seseorang tersebut sedikit tersentak, Baekhyun yang merasa di panggil langsung melihat wajah seseorang tersebut namun yang dia lihat hanyalah blur dan juga menjadi serba dua.

"Kau siapa? Aku merasa tidak asing dengan suara ini" Ucap Baekhyun mencoba memfokuskan diri.

"Ini aku Chanyeol hyung, Baek kau baik baik saja?" Ujar Chanyeol sedikit khawatir.

"Apa aku memiliki seorang hyung? Kau salah orang mungkin hiks aku tidak memiliki hyung hiks"

Chanyeol sudah mati kutu saat mendengar penuturan Baekhyun saat ini, kelu, kaku, pening seketika itu melanda Chanyeol. Kenapa sebegitu menyakitkan mendengar penuturan Baekhyun yang seperti itu padahal Baekhyun sering berucap seperti itu tetapi saat ini rasanya lain.

Ini sangat menyakitkan.

' _Seseorang yang mabuk itu lebih jujur di bandingkan dia sedang sadar, mereka akan mengeluarkan kata kata aneh yang sebenarnya adalah beban yang sedang dia tanggung dan juga apa yang selalu dia pendam'_

Itu lah yang membuat Chanyeol sakit seperti ini.

 _Baekhyun sudah bukan menganggapnya seorang hyung._

 _Dia sudah tidak di perdulikan lagi oleh Baekhyun._

 _Siapa peduli? Chanyeol hanya menginginkan tubuh Baekhyun saja._

 _Haha brengsek memang._

 _Baekhyun lah yang sebenarnya brengsek, kenapa hanya karena Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang sangat brengsek ini lemah begitu saja?_

Saat itu juga Chanyeol langsung pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang terisak sendirian.

.

.

.

TBC?

.

.

.

Maaf bgt nih udah lama ga update ya karena emang tugas, dan kegiatan yang ngeganggu ini dan tahun ini aku bakal UN jadi tau lah kaya gimana hmmm.

Aneh? Abstrak? Alur ga jelas? Bikin pusing? Mungkin memang seperti itu karena gua juga bingung harus muter otak gimana cara lanjut ff ini yang di usahain bakal sampe end walaupun gua juga masih bingung bagus nya happy or sad ending, gua masih pengen Chanbaek disini masih konflik mungkin sebentar lagi happy ya hehehe.

Dan kalian penasaran dengan Bipolar Disorder itu apa gua bakal jelasin dikit lah jadi itu kaya semacam gangguan mental yang ngebuat mood nya berubah drastis bgt bahkan jadi bisa masuk depresi akut bgt (koreksi klo salah) ya gt deh selebihnya cari aja ya biar lebih jelas sejelas jelasnya.

Okey segini aja dari gua maaf udah ngecewain kalian dan ga bikin kalian puas(?), kalau tidak keberatan masih bisakan review, fav and follow ff ini? xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

My hyung wants me to be a partner

.

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, etc

Genre: Yaoi, Brother complex (Incest)

Pairing: [Chanbaek]

Rated: M

.

.

 _Saat itu juga Chanyeol langsung pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang terisak sendirian_.

Baekhyun berjalan sempoyongan tak tentu arah, dia lelah dengan hari ini. Jika dia memiliki mesin waktu ingin sekali dia pergi disaat seperti ini. Baekhyun tak habis pikir kenapa kehidupan nya berubah 360 derajat menjadi menyedihkan seperti ini, Baekhyun merasa dia sudah di mainkan oleh garis takdir. Jika Baekhyun sudah seperti ini siapa yang akan menolong nya? Hyung nya saja sudah merusaknya seperti ini, Sehun? Bahkan Baekhyun merasa Sehun menjauh darinya. Sekarang yang dia butuhkan hanya orangtua nya dan meminta penjelasan atas penderitaan nya selama ini.

Sekarang sudah pukul 22.30 tetapi Baekhyun tetap saja berjalan tidak tau arah, setidaknya sekarang Baekhyun tidak berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. Saat ingin menyebrangi jalan, tiba tiba Baekhyun mendengar suara klakson. Seketika itu dia hanya melihat cahaya putih.

"BAEKHYUN!"

BRUK

Seseorang telah menyelamat kan Baekhyun, dengan setengah sadar Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, hangat. Itulah yang dirasakan Baekhyun, karena sekarang Baekhyun merasa berada dalam dekapan seseorang tersebut. Dia ingin melihat siapa malaikat baik yang menyelamatkan nya.

"Sehun?" Ucap Baekhyun pelan, entah saat ini Baekhyun hanya memikirkan Sehun dan Chanyeol, dan lagi pandangan nya saat ini kabur mungkin akibat mabuk. Kesadaran Baekhyun sekarang semakin berkurang, dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi sekarang.

"Baek? Baekhyun sadar lah!"

Tanpa banyak tanya seseorang tersebut lari menuju rumah sakit dengan menggendong Baekhyun di depan nya. Saat sampai di rumah sakit seseorang tersebut langsung menuju IGD.

"Dok, cepat tolong dia!" Ujar seseorang tersebut.

"Maaf, tetapi tolong isi dulu registrasi agar pasien ini cepat di tindak lanjuti" Ujar salah satu perawat disana.

"Sialan, cepat tolong dia! aku akan registrasi sekarang"

 _Baekhyun kumohon bertahan lah_

* * *

' _Sehun bisakah kau ke rumah sakit xxx? Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan. Kumohon untuk kau cepat datang kemari.'_ Begitu lah pesan dari seseorang tersebut untuk Sehun.

"Semoga ini yang terbaik untuk mu Baekhyun, maaf kan aku" Ucap seseorang tersebut sembari mencium kening Baekhyun sebelum dia pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

Baekhyun terganggu dari tidurnya karena cahaya yang mendesak masuk dari celah gordeng jendela ruangan nya, dengan perlahan tapi pasti Baekhyun membuka mata nya tapi saat membuka matanya yang dia rasakan ialah pening luar biasa yang melandanya. Baekhyun meringis pelan karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa, saat ia akan memegang kepalanya Baekhyun merasakan ada yang menahan tangan nya tersebut. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menoleh siapa yang menahan tangan tersebut

"Sehun?" Panggilnya pelan.

Saat mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, Sehun langsung terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Baekhyun? Apa kau baik baik saja?" Ujar Sehun langsung menanyai keadaan Baekhyun tanpa memperdulikan penampilan nya saat ini.

Baekhyun yang melihat sahabatnya itu khawatir hanya tersenyum kecil "Aku hanya sedikit pusing" Jawab Baekhyun sedikit berbohong.

"Apa kau yakin? Mau aku panggilkan dokter?" Ucap Sehun tak begitu yakin akan jawaban Baekhyun.

"Ah tidak usah Sehun hanya sedikit pusing saja, mungkin tidak terlalu bermasalah" Ujar Baekhyun meyakinkan Sehun.

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang kau harus sarapan dulu Baek"

"Umm aku sedang tak ingin Sehun, tidak bernafsu" Jawab nya dengan lemas dan pelan.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan noona Byun" Sebelum Baekhyun protes dengan ucapan Sehun, dia sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar, untuk meminta perawat memberikan sarapan dan juga membeli makanan untuk ku hehehe aku juga lapar" Ujar Sehun , walau memang dia terlihat dewasa dari bentuk tubuh dan muka daripada Baekhyun, tetapi lihatlah sahabatnya ini sangat kekanakan.

"Baiklah, Sehun ahjussi" Baekhyun yang mengatakan tersebut dengan sedikit terkekeh, wah tenyata cocok juga ya untuk Sehun.

"YAK!" Setelah berteriak tanda tak terima dikatai ahjussi, Sehun langsung melenggang pergi.

Sepergian nya Sehun,Baekhyun teringat akan kejadian semalam yang menimpanya. Saat itu dia sangat tertekan dan akal pikiran nya tak berkerja dengan baik sampai sampai dia mabuk dan nyaris tertabrak.

 _Tertabrak_

Sekarang Baekhyun mulai bingung, semalam dia sadar telah berkata kata pada Chanyeol yang bisa saja membuat dia dendam terhadap Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun sadar itu sangat melukai hyung nya tetapi dia terbawa suasana mabuk, jadi dia tidak bisa mengontrol apa yang dia ucapkan.

" _Apa aku memiliki seorang hyung? Kau salah orang mungkin hiks aku tidak memiliki hyung hiks"_

Jika Baekhyun menjadi Chanyeol dia pun akan merasakan sakit hati saat mendengar adiknya sendiri berkata seperti itu, tapi apa boleh buat Baekhyun disini jauh lebih sakit. Fisik maupun batin.

Dan perihal tentang saat Baekhyun nyaris tertabrak dan di selamatkan oleh seseorang, Baekhyun tidak lah yakin itu Sehun. Karena samar samar Baekhyun sangat familiar dengan suara yang memanggilnya itu.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak mau ambil pusing tentang siapa yang telah menyelamatkan nya sekarang, dan dia akan berterima kasih kepada Sehun terlebih dahulu dan meminta penjelasan.

"Apa yang Chanyeol hyung lakukan sekarang" Tanpa sadar Baekhyun bergumam tentang Chanyeol. Saat sadar apa yang Baekhyun ucap dia langsung menggeleng kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Apa yang baru saja aku ucapkan, kau bodoh Baek mana mungkin kau memikirkan nya" Gumam Baekhyun kesal dengan pikiran nya tersebut.

Tapi kalau Baekhyun boleh jujur dia merasa sedikit sedih dan mungkin kecewa karena Chanyeol tidak ada disini saat dia seperti sekarang. Sekarang Baekhyun membutuhkan Chanyeol, itu wajar kan jika adik membutuhkan hyungnya saat kesusahan apa lagi dia belum menghubungi orangtuanya kalau dia berada di rumah sakit. Saat Baekhyun menyadari itu dia hanya tersenyum miris.

"Hey masih terlalu pagi untuk melamun" Ujar seseorang tersebut tak habis pikir dengan Baekhyun.

"Ah kau mengagetkan ku Sehun" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dari lamunan nya, walau dia sedikit terkejut tetapi dia tidak melihatkan wajah terkejut.

"Wah kalau begitu maafkan aku" Saat mendengar itu Sehun menjadi sedikit bersalah.

"Kali ini aku maafkan"

"Ah ini makanan mu, tadi aku sengaja mengambilnya. Spesial untuk mu Baekhyun" Ujar Sehun dengan nada yang bercanda.

"Wow ini kehormatan tersendiri bagi ku, Oh Sehun" Ucap Baekhyun dengan sarkasme.

"Hahaha ternyata kau sudah sembuh" Kekeh Sehun sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Ku harap kau tidak tersedak tuan Oh"

"Ku harap begitu" Ucap Sehun setelah menelan makanan nya.

"Oh aku teringat sesuatu, Sehun sebelum nya aku ingin berterima kasih telah menyelamatkan ku saat malam, mungkin jika kau tidak menolong ku karena kau memiliki dendam dengan ku, mungkin saja aku sudah berada di surga" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit berlebihan.

"Dan walau ini sangat memalukan tapi aku masih tahu diri untuk berterima kasih pada mu, Sehun"

Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Baekhyun yang berlebihan dan terlalu banyak omong, tenyata sifat asli Baekhyu sudah kembali.

"Well Baekhyun, aku sedikit geli saat mendengarkan ocehan mu dan aku harus tegaskan bahwa" Sehun mengambil nafas sebentar.

"Bukan aku yang menyelamatkan mu" Ujar Sehun melihat ekspresi kebingungan dari Baekhyun.

"Hah? Maksud mu?" Ucap Baekhyun setelah sadar dari keterkejutan nya, ternyata tebakan nya benar.

"Apa menunggu mu semalaman itu menyelamatkan mu Baek? Wow amazing" Ujar Sehun sarkasme.

"Dan siapa yang menyelamatkan ku dan membawa ku kesini?" Tanya Baekhyun mulai penasaran dan sedikit takut akan tebakan nya.

"Oh God jangan bilang jika kau amnesia mendadak Byun" Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan omongan Sehun, dia penasaran siapa yang menyelamatkan dan membawanya kesini, Baekhyun berfirasat jika yang menyelamatkan nya itu adalah—

"Hyung mu yang menyelamatkan mu dan membawamu kesini" — Chanyeol. Dan binggo tebakan nya benar. Sekarang yang dia butuhkan adalah penjelasan dari Sehun.

.

Tbc

.

.

Wah maaf aku update lama bgt ya soalnya aku bentar lagi mau un dan lagi besok aku to jadi updatenya ga bisa panjang panjang, maaf bgt semoga chapter ini ga membuat kalian kecewa,maaf juga klo banyak typo dan aga ngaco, aku ga edit lagi dan langsung upload jadi maaf bgt ya, aku tau dikit tapi ini nyuri nyuri waktu belajar aku hehehe. Makasih sebelum nya udah nunggu lama! Ah dan ya klo misalnya ff ini reviewnya bisa nembus lebih dari 150 aku usahain update cepettttt

Mean to review, follow and favourite?^^


	8. Chapter 8

My hyung wants me to be a partner

.

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, etc

Genre: Yaoi, Brother complex (Incest)

Pairing: [Chanbaek]

Rated: M

 _[Sorry for typo's]_

.

.

Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, Baekhyun meminta pulang karena dirasa dirinya sudah cukup sehat. Bukan tanpa alasan Baekhyun untuk pulang, dia hanya ingin mengklarifikasi hal yang menganggu pikiran nya selama ini.

" _Hyung mu yang menyelamatkan mu dan membawamu kesini"_

What the hell is this. Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa berfikir jernih sekarang.

" _Tidak! Tidak mungkin, kau tau tipuan mu sangat lah bodoh Sehun" Baekhyun dengan tidak tau diri menyemprot habis habisan Sehun, apa apaan kau Baek._

 _Tidak terima disemprot seenaknya Sehun balas perkataan sahabatnya itu "Heh cebol mana sudi aku kesini dan menolong mu, jika aku menjadi Chanyeol hyung aku akan membiarkan kau tertabrak saja jika tau seperti ini akhirnya"_

 _Hening_

" _AKU INGIN PULANG!"_

" _Baek, jangan berteriak!"_

Sudah cukup, memikirkan kembali apa yang tadi terjadi membuat kepala Baekhyun ingin pecah .

Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan mengklarifikasi apa yang terjadi malam itu, apa kelainan yang hyung nya alami selama ini dan melupakan semuanya dan bersikap tegar. Berfikir seakan masalah ini tidak ada apa apanya memang berat. Dan Baekhyun yakin se yakin yakin nya hal ini tidak mungkin terjadi begitu begitu, Baekhyun merasa cepat atau lambat akan ia coba, mencoba untuk mengikhlaskan apa yang terjadi dan selalu berfikir ke depan.

Baekhyun tau selama ini dia terlalu lemah dan melankonis, bagaimana pun itu yang Baekhyun keluarkan secara spontan saat hyungnya melakukan tindakan asusila. Memang dasarnya Baekhyun itu lemah. Dan hal ini yang Baekhyun sesali dari ibunya yang dengan baik menurunkan gen itu kepadanya.

 _Fuck fuck fuck_ ini rumit.

"Aku ingin pulang"

"Sekarang pun kau boleh pulang Baek" ucap Sehun jengah.

"Benarkah?" dan yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

Hening untuk beberapa saat tiba tiba Baekhyun teringat sesuatu

"Sehun"

"Apalagi?" ingin rasanya Sehun membekap mulut Baekhyun sampai dia mati, cerewet sekali.

"Waktu itu kau mencium ku, apa maksudmu itu?" tanya Baekhyun memicingkan matanya meminta penjelasan dengan akurat.

"Jawab aku dengan jujur"

Sehun yang ditanya begitu menatap Baekhyun heran, yang dia lakukan hanya menggidikan bahunya.

"Itu hanya untuk membuat mu berhenti menangis, jangan di bawa kehati"

Mendengar itu Baekhyun berdecih "Cih menjijikan, aku bahkan merasa itu sangat menjijikan"

"Niat nya hanya membuat mu terbawa perasaan tertanya tidak berhasil, tidak seru"

Tanpa Baekhyun tau, Sehun sudah menyeringai misterius.

' _Aku tau kau ada disana'_

 _..._

Akhirnya sekarang dia bisa bernafas dengan bebas tanpa harus mencium bau obat obatan, ia dan Sehun sudah berada di rumahnya, itu pun paksaan dari Baekhyun dengan alasan yang sangat tidak logis ditambah teriak teriak yang tidak jelas, _hell_ ini rumah sakit biasa bukan rumah sakit jiwa. Mau tidak mau Sehun menuruti apa yang _'sahabatnya'_ inginkan dari pada harus menanggung malu sendiri.

Sunyi itulah keadaan yang tepat untuk gambaran saat ini, orangtuanya belum juga pulang dan Chanyeol entah kemana perginya.

Baekhyun merasa hidup sebatang kara di dunia yang keras ini _. ––hiperbola_

"Terima kasih Sehun, kapan kapan aku akan mentraktirmu" canda Baekhyun

Lain Baekhyun lain juga dengan Sehun, ia menanggapi ini dengan serius "Tanpa kau menawarkan pun aku akan memintanya"

" _DAMN IT_ "

Setelah sepeninggalan Sehun, Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia menyalakan lampu ruang tengah dan menyalakan pendingin ruangan, setelah dirasa cukup akhirnya ia menjatuhkan diri ke sofa. Tiba tiba sebuah pikiran terlintas.

Pikiran dimana ia harus memberi pesan kepada Chanyeol untuk pulang.

Ya benar Baekhyun harus melakukan itu sekarang selagi masih banyak waktu.

01:37PM

To: Chanyeol

From: Baekhyun

' _Cepatlah pulang ada yang aku ingin tanyakan secara langsung'_

Send!

Baekhyun terus memperhatikan handphone yang ada di tangan nya barangkali ada balasan dari hyung nya, entah kenapa sekarang Baekhyun menjadi sedikit gugup tidak jelas, bahkan ia merasa tenggorokan nya kering. Dengan cepat ia pergi kearah dapur dan menegak botol minum yang berada di lemari pendingin dan langsung kembali dan mengecheck handphonenya.

Kosong tidak ada pesan sama sekali, okey Baekhyun sudah mulai bersabar dan berfikir mungkin hyungnya sedang sibuk.

01:57 PM

Baekhyun sudah menyerah, ia seharusnya tau hyungnya tidak mungkin akan membalasnya, sudah cukup jika seperti ini terus tidak akan mungkin bisa selesai. Baekhyun merasa dia sudah mengalah dan mengajak Chanyeol untuk bertemu dengan damai tanpa harus lihat kebelakang.

"Kau memang tidak bisa diharapkan" gumam Baekhyun pada angin.

"Kau ingin bertanya soal apa?" deg bukan, ini bukan suaranya Baekhyun. Suara ini sangat dalam dan juga bass. Tidak salah lagi dia—

Chanyeol.

"S-sejak kapan?" seakan mengerti dengan apa yang Baekhyun tanyakan Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun datar dan dingin tidak ada niatan untuk menjawab.

Terlalu buang buang waktu. –Itulah yang Chanyeol pikirkan

Baekhyun tau Chanyeol bukan lah typical yang ingin membuang buang waktu, dan waktu yang berharga ini tidak akan Baekhyun sia siakan hanya untuk bertanya 'sejak kapan hyung disini' 'kenapa tidak membalas pesan ku' dan sebagainya. Itu bisa saja membuat Chanyeol pergi.

Sekarang atmosfer dalam rumah itu menjadi sedikit mendebarkan, Baekhyun saja sampai gugup sendiri tetapi ia menetralkan dengan menatap Chanyeol serius "aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu"

"Silahkan"

Membuang nafas sejenak lalu menariknya lagi.

"Katakan padaku, apa kau yang menyelamatkan ku saat malam setelah di bar?" Baekhyun sudah menatap Chanyeol meminta penjelasan ditambah dengan debaran jantung nya yang entah kenapa berdetak tak karuan.

"Iya" itu lah jawaban manis yang terlontarkan dari bibir seksi Park Chanyeol.

Layaknya seseorang yang mendapatkan _doorprize,_ Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung dan penasaran. "Tapi kenapa?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sedikit mengerutkan alis dan menatap tajam langsung kemata Baekhyun "Apa harus aku melihat mu mati dengan mengenaskan sedangkan aku, aku hyung mu berada tak jauh di belakang mu" Chanyeol menekan kata hyung saat itu dan menatap Baekhyun tidak habis pikir.

Baekhyun, dia hanya diam seribu bahasa tanpa berkutip sedikitpun, jika dipikir benar juga walaupun Chanyeol tidak jelas perilakunya tapi dia memiliki hati nurani.

Sekarang Baekhyun hanya menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap mata kelam hyung nya.

"Apa masih ada yang ingin kau tanyakan" Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"A-aku tidak yakin ini akan membuat mu tidak nyaman tapi kumohon jawab lah aku" Baekhyun mengambil nafas lagi dan mengeluarkan dengan perlahan tertera sekali jika Baekhyun sekarang gugup dan takut.

"Apa kelainan yang sedang bersarang di dalam dirimu?"

Kurang ajar. Itulah kata yang pas untuk Baekhyun sekarang, sebaik baik nya manusia jika ditananya sepert ini pun akan tersingunggung. Dan sekarang Baekhyun mengatakan itu langsung tanpa ada rasa dosa kepada Chanyeol? _–Gila_

Hening.

Tidak ada tanda tanda dari Chanyeol untuk mengatakan sesuatu, disana semua mematung, bagaikan waktu yang terhenti. Dan hal itu mampu membuat Baekhyun pun merasa dia susah untuk bernafas, semua persendian kaku dan hawa yang mencekam disertai dingin yang tidak tau dari mana. Aura seakan iblis dari kegelapan akan keluar.

"Kumohon jawab aku, aku tau ini berat untuk mu tapi ini juga berat untuk ku" Baekhyun berhenti sejenak menatap Chanyeol yang terus menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam dan Baekhyun tidak tau tatapan itu, tatapan yang belum pernah ia lihat pada Chanyeol selama ini. Sungguh tatapan itu tidak bisa terbaca sama sekali.

"Ini semua untuk kita, Chanyeol" nada bicara nya berubah seiring waktu, halus dan juga tulus itu yang Chanyeol dengar saat ini.

"Kau tidak mengerti"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa seenaknya mengatakan jika dia tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang tidak aku mengerti Chanyeol!" Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan diri, entah kenapa dia merasa Chanyeol meragukan nya kan sampai berkata jika dia tidak mengerti? Bahkan Chanyeol saja tidak memberitahunya.

Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun, semakin dekat dan akhirnya Baekhyun sukses berada di bawah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam, Baekhyun terlihat gemetar. Chanyeol tau dia takut dan dengan sombongnya Chanyeol menyunggingkan seringai.

Dia bernafas dengan teratus di perpotongan leher Baekhyun, mendekat kearah telinga Baekhyun. Nafasnya menerpa telinga Baekhyun, membuat sang empunya semakin bergetar diantara takut dan juga geli. Menjilat sedikit cuping bagian atas Baekhyun dan menggigit sedikit membuat sensasi tersendiri untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah merontak tetapi kedua tangannya sudah di cengkram kuat kuat dengan satu tangan Chanyeol dan disimpan diatas kepala Baekhyun.

"Hahh" nafas yang begitu berat, lembut dan seksis terus menerpa telinga Baekhyun. Seakan sengaja menggoda sang empunya.

"Bahkan kau tidak mengerti ini sama sekali Baekhyun" demi tuhan, Baekhyun sudah bergetar hebat saat ini. bayangkan saja suara Chanyeol yang sangat lah berat menerpa indra pendengaran nya dengan sangat lah dekat. Tuhan bantu lah Baekhyun.

"K-kumohon hentikan"

Mendengar itu Chanyeol masih dalam tempatnya "Memangnya apa yang sedang aku lakukan?" satu tangan Chanyeol yang bebas menyelusup masuk kedalam baju Baekhyun meraba raba apa yang menarik dari sang empunya. Akhirnya tangan nakal Chanyeol bertemu dengan tonjolan yang sedari tadi ia incar, yatuhan Baekhyun sudah mengeliat tidak jelas dibawah Chanyeol.

"K-Kumohon hentikan" pinta Baekhyun lagi, Chanyeol yang sudah kasihan melihat Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah. Chanyeol menghentikan 'aktifitas' yang baru saja dimulainya, dia pun bangkit berdiri dan merapihkan baju nya yang sedikit beratakan akibat 'aktifitas' tadi. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam tetapi ada kelembutan di dalam nya sedangkan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak lah percaya. Bukan ini yang seharusnya terjadi.

"Sekarang kau mengertikan, kau itu tidak mengerti apapun Baekhyun" setelah berucap seperti itu Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

* * *

Tbc

* * *

Semakin tidak jelas ceritanya dan aku akui itu. Aku terima saran dan juga kritiknya kok untuk membenahi ff abstrak ku ini, ayo review,fav,follow!

Thank you!~


End file.
